Tearing a Soul
by SmilingJester
Summary: The dementor is a strange and dark creature, this is known, but what really happens when a soul fights back from being ripped from its vessel? Does it just return to how it was once the threat is gone or does it create some unforeseen consequences. Warning: Femslash, transgender!Harry, and M for Vice and Violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Memories

Harry sprinted ahead of Dudley into a tunnel under a road, wand out, ready for the incoming dementors if they thought themselves crafty enough to try to cut them off. Feet leaving the ground, the teen leaped over some downed trashcans and a large ice patch that the monsters' aura had created. It had to have been them because ice didn't form in early July.

Even with his boxing training, Dudley was a slow teen. He never did use too much footwork in his sport, just weathered the punches until he could get a hard punch in. So when he was met with a dash for his life, his speed and agility was found lacking. He could barely place a foot in front of the other. The chill inside his mind did not help matters.

Already, his vision was tunneling from the invisible monsters' mere presence. So when the heavyset boy reached the trash cans and ice patch, he didn't even attempt to leap, he was just too out of it to notice.

Harry turned when he heard the crash of his cousin going down from the ice patch. "Shit," he growled as he spun around, right into the hand of the chasing dementor. The creature threw him against the wall and lifted the thin teen with ease.

A pain deep within erupted inside his form at the floating creature took a deep breath, covered eyes staring into his own. All he could manage was a pained gasp as the feeling of his soul fighting to remain where it belonged.

A sound picked up in his mind, over the sound of his own gasping. It was as if a fabric was slowly tearing. Each little strained snapping, sending out a ping, a vibration into the whole. Every vibration brought new levels of agony to the poor survivor.

Harry made a desperate bid to make the pain stop no matter what it would cost in. From his slacking grip, the wand came up and was placed to the creature's skull. Before it could do anything more to his soul, Harry sneered out, "Expecto Patronum!" He forgot one crucial part though.

He wasn't feeling any happiness, nor conjuring up the feelings from the hidden depths of his minds. All he could make out was pain, so that was what fueled the spell. The pain of a tearing soul.

A red light burst forth from the tip of the holly wand, engulfing the head of the creature, mixing with the tether that was latched onto the boy's spirit. The light wasn't large, nor even that bright. Completely unlike any Patronus spell he had ever cast, but he didn't care.

The spell filtered down the throat of the monster, cutting the tether. The two of them paused, Harry in relief that his soul was slowly moving back to where it was suppose to be, and the dementor because it just swallowed something that it had never heard of before. Then, the pain started.

A screech of pure, sickeningly awful agony filtered out of the black lips of the dementor as it dropped the teen to the ground. Harry's legs buckled as he watched the thing scream, holding its stomach tightly. Cracks began to form from the gut of the monster, a slight bulge struggling against the arms from within.

By some sort of instinct, Harry drew his wand back to a salute in front of his face. The screech of the monster was music to the teen's ears as the cracks spread out and the bulge grew larger. Harry's face twisted into a manic smirk as he flung his arm out wide and to the left.

The bulge followed the wand and slammed into the right side of the monster and a quick center and pull brought it back to the front. The hard impact forced the cracks to thicken until red light began to filter through the arms of the floating monster. A thrust of his wand out took the light away from the front, dimming them greatly.

"Die," Harry sneered as he pulled his wand back to a salute.

The monster listened to the command from its victim. The stomach bloated with cracks before the dementor gave a strange croaking sound that brought a grim smile to the boy's face just before it burst into black dust, dropping a black, ragged cloak about six feet long and a silver bracelet.

Floating in the drifting dust was the red spell. A pulsing orb tinted with black that swirled around in itself. It gave off the feeling of darkness and suffering to the teen that was staring at it. His gaze was broken when the sound of choking to his side brought his attention back to Dudley.

Hovering over the boy, oblivious to its sibling's death, was the second dementor. Harry took a step forward and another, bringing his wand to bare in front of his chest, pointed at the ceiling. Harry knew, if the guidance was anything to go by, it would not do to just point at a thing with the spell active. The orb silently followed and came to a rest just above the tip, light coating the stone walls around them with a sinister glow.

Carefully pointed at the dementor trying to kill his cousin, the red orb jetted away, and tackled to monster into a wall. The wand didn't waver as Harry advanced, the orb pressing harder and harder into the dementor. It gave off a screech as smoke began to rise from its skin. Invasive thoughts came to mind which had Harry slowly draw his wand up, the orb burning a furrow through the body of the demon.

The smoke turned black as it hit the next layer of flesh. The orb didn't stop until it came to a rest on the creature's face, burning it and melting the lips shut. It could only moan inside its closed mouth as the orb made a line branching off the furrow along over the eyes. The orb returned to its place and it repeated the action which blinded its second eye, leaving a burning symbol.

Before Harry could finish it off from the revenge he had inflicted on it for what the other one had done to him, it shifted its head to the side, ripping the cheek off along with half its face, but it managed to get away.

All that was left was the pulsing ball and Harry's moaning cousin on the cold ground, eyes clenched shut as he tried to fend off the absent demon. As the teen turned to help the boy, his mind blanked out, and his vision filled with white light.

" _On your right, Lieutenant!" A booming shout sounded out. Harry turned to the direction and raised her lasgun. The trigger depressed and the Boyz that had tried to get a drop on her fell with holes in their heads and chest._

 _The gun swiveled to the side, back to finding off the wave of orks that thought they keep the trenches from the Imperial Guard, gunning down the stragglers that the Ultramarines hadn't already butchered. Her eyes widen as she watched the beauty of the battle unfold in front of her. Titus grabbing the power axe off his belt and embedding it into the Nog's foot before headbutting the greenskin so hard that the head exploded in a mess of gore._

 _Her rifle beeped empty as she came to herself, having just fired the last shot absently into the head of a charging ork, taking its head off at the shoulders. Harry slapped her rifle and growled. "Fuck! Of all the times!" The overcharge switch was held down until the gun beeped and she wound back before hurling the gun end over end at one of the greenskin groups._

 _In a blazing inferno, the energy weapon went up in flames, engulfing the surrounding bastards with it. "Sorry, Daniels," Harry whispered as she took the rifle from the man's dead hands. "I need this more than you do now."_

The teen gasped and blinked rapidly to find himself finishing a step towards his cousin. 'What the hell?' Harry asked himself as he crouched next to the downed boy. 'No time to think now, have to get fatty back home.'

Not knowing what came over himself, Harry reached down and grabbed Dudley by his shirt, and used all his strength to haul the large boy up. "Lay off the damn sweets, Dudley," Harry growled as he threw an arm around his shoulder, letting the near comatose boy lean on him, thankful that he had enough sense about him to keep himself standing.

Harry was about to start on getting back to his cousin's house, but he made a stop midway through the tunnel as something tangled with his legs. It was the cloak that the dementor had dropped. An urge to take it along with the pretty bracelet welled up inside Harry as he looked at it. 'Well... to the victory goes the spoils...' The teen snatched up the cloak and put it in his overly large side pocket of his cargo pants after folding it. The bracelet went onto his right wrist.

The moment the bracelet settled, all the chill remaining from the dementors' presence slid off his mind like water, leaving him feeling much warmer.

The next hour was spent dragging the obese teen through the dark streets of Surrey. People would watch them pass, but do nothing to help the criminal boy and the bully, just whispered to each other in their wake.

Harry found himself grumbling to himself as he was forced to carry the bully. "Not like I have the damn energy to do this! Fuckers don't even feed me any protein!" The profanity was new on his lips, but it felt right for a reason. Something that didn't feel right was how there was a lack of weight at his waist and within his arms. Dudley was plenty heavy, but there was something missing. The only clue he received was the sound of a monster roaring in short barks with an ear ringing quality to it.

The first issue Harry had upon arriving at the house was getting the door open. "Fucking. Piece. Of. Shit!" the black-haired teen grumbled as he forced the door open and maneuvered Dudley's fat body ahead of him. A feat that was worthy of its own feast with the amount of effort it took for the small man.

Dudley didn't make anything easier due to his lack of response and dead weight. Cursing echoed the small hallway as Harry forced his cousin to walk and they reached the living room after a minute. Petunia gave a worried cry as she saw the two teens struggling into the room. "There! You're home!" Harry said immediately with rage tinting his voice, slipping out from under the boy's weight. "I'm done!"

Apparently the large boy had been pressing more weight on Harry than the smaller teen knew, so when he spun out from under the heavyset cousin, said cousin slid to the ground in a boneless heap. "Drama queen," Harry mumbled as he walked past a jiggling Vernon as he ran for the first time that year.

Still sore from the soul tearing that the dementor inflicted on him, Harry leaned against the counter as he took out a glass, filling it at the tap. 'What was that weird hallucination... vision... thing? I know I've never been in a fight like that and were those guns? What was with those giant people?' He questioned his mind as he sipped the water.

Usually he was only allowed a glass a day, but Harry saw fit that killing a daemon, an affront to the god Emperor himself, was worthy enough for a second glass. "Where there is victory, rejoice," he mumbled between taking a sip.

A strange thought came to mind as he looked at the clear water. 'Red Wine would be so much better to celebrate with.' Having never drank wine of any kind, harry found it weird that he could easily recall the taste of a fine red wine along with the aroma it gave off.

The water was quickly drained in a large gulp as he watched the family fuss over their obese son. The fat kid had a bucket in his hands, even though he had a blank look on his face. His skin was pale as a corpse and the sweat-slicked hair did not help the image any. "Who did this to you, my boy?!" Vernon cried out in worry, holding his son's hand as he leaned over to be level with him. His legs couldn't take the weight if he crouched down.

The boy acted like he didn't hear the man for a second before his arm slowly left the bucket. His finger extended and he wordlessly pointed at Harry who was drinking his third glass of water for the day. Where Harry would have been surprised at the accusation, as it was obviously the dementors that did the boy in, he felt nothing but a quiet rage that he was able to finally hide enough not to have a dangerous outburst immediately.

Vernon straightened up with a look of absolute rage on his face and took one heavy step towards Harry. The teen at the counter quietly held up his palm in a universal sign of 'stop' before setting the glass down. Harry cleared his throat before he began his explanation, "I saved your boy from a dementor." The gasp from Petunia told him that she knew what that was. "Miserable creatures. Sucks the happiness out of you until it can get to your soul. I killed the one that got to me and maimed one to the point where it will no longer be able to function, even though it escaped."

The rage that was clear on the fat man's red face grew with every word until he took a step forward.

 _Harry pushed hard as the current wave of orks were weakening. Their pskers had fallen early on with the propriety that the automatic turrets had on them. They were much more dangerous than some yelling boyz squad. As the last bullet from the heavy bolter clicked empty, Harry dropped the box out of the gun and replaced it._

 _Just as the belt was going into the slot, an echoing explosion washed over the land, accompanied by a wave of scorching heat. Everyone's head turned to look at the explosion and they found it was the planetary defense gun that had just gone up in flames. The Space Marines obviously finding it simpler to destroy the gun then to take it over._

" _Fucking shit," Harry sneered as she slammed the lid of the gun down onto the belt and racked the handle back, priming the gun to fire before she once more began to shoot at the still charging wave. Boyz didn't have many self-preservation bones in their bodies. This fact was backed up with five years of services as an imperial guard on a forge world. Before she had gone to officer school, Harry's planet had been attacked no less than by nine full WAAAGH's in her lifetime with one skirmish with daemons in her childhood. From every experience she had, Harry remembered many, many orks just running straight into a barrel of a firing gun. Today was no different._

 _The position she was at was defensible though, unlike the trenches of before. The cover allowed her men to duck and move in relative safety to carry out her orders. That didn't stop the green skins though. They wanted this little patch of land like a man in space wanted air. It didn't matter there were dozens of turrets, manned by human or machine, spread about everywhere. There were people to kill on this land patch, so they were going to take it._

 _The new box of three hundred rounds emptied much too quickly, but she was a practiced hand at reloading the gun at that point in her career, so she easily attached a new box as she multitasked. The west flank was taking heavier loses, so she had some from the south join them to replace the lost ones. While she did that, she also took the front of the gun off, unlatching the cherry red barrel so that it dropped into the dirt and took another from a box next to her._

 _They were on a forge world. Gun parts were simple to acquire."Barrel!" She shouted out to let the men around her know that she would need a few seconds of cover. In a few deft movements, a new cold barrel was inside the gun and the front reassembled. Loading a bullet, she fired a test shot to make sure everything was fine, then went back to killing the filthy xeno scum._

 _Time seemed to pass so slowly as she heard and made note of every man that died under her command and order. It weighed on her mind as she dismissed the people behind the number and sent more numbers to replenish the lost, even if they had the likely chance of following their predecessor's example._

 _In the five hours that followed, the lieutenant's gun did not stop firing for more than a few seconds at a time. The ground around her was littered with shells and cracked barrels from her weapon. Blood was dripping from her face as a graze to her temple allowed the fluid out of her body. The woman noted that her turret partner, that would have taken over the moment she died, was dead on the ground next to her, cold already._

 _The mountains of corpses in her sector only grew as greenskins climbed over their bloody fallen. The cresting of the pile made shooting them almost too easy, but the real danger were the cunning ones, that cut through the bodies, making a tunnel so that they can make potshots between limbs in the pile. Harry's eyes were constantly moving, making short sweeps of the pile if one ever shifted, even if it was her imagination._

 _The fiftieth box dropped from her gun, finishing off the crate she had next to her. "Out! Resupply needed!" Harry shouted out as she brought up her lasgun to pick off the targets from her sector. The resupply boys will be by soon at her call._

" _Incoming space marine, west side," a report came through her headset. Grabbing a partner from another station next to her, Harry threw him at her sector and he easily took to killing the orks there as he had been doing next to his buddy._

 _Harry jogged to where Titus was spotted, she found the lumbering giant firing his bolter at any orks that he saw as he strolled into the outpost. "Lieutenant Mira! Where are my men?"_

 _Harry replied, "They are already in the air and on their way to the research lab. We have a bird waiting for you." The giant nodded and Harry lead the man to the waiting Chimera. "Good to see you are still alive, sir."_

Harry blinked and found her... himself back in the kitchen of the Dursley's, watching Vernon take his third step towards him with his beady eyes highlighted by his red face. 'What an ugly man,' Harry noted absently. A lingering pain in his cheek and the ache in his arms remained even if he had just been having the weird vision for barely a second. The feelings transferred over though. The feel of the heat from the roaring weapons around along with the fires everywhere from the burning world, the taste of gunpowder on his tongue, the ringing from bullets hitting too close were all still with him.

For some reason, the vision didn't freak him out as it should of, it felt more like he was simply remembering something, though the fact he had never held a gun in his life was telling that it was some weird aftereffect from the dementor attack.

The fat man was about to take a step out of the living room, into the dining area when a bird flew in through the opened backdoor. It must have been tired as it hit the roof above the couch and dropped onto the floor, letting a letter drift onto the couch cushion.

A feeling of protectiveness filled the teen as he quickly made his way over to the twitching owl and picked it up. Cooing a little under his breath, Harry took the dazed bird back to the counter and filled his glass with more water from the creature. It happily started to drink the water as it lapped up the attention, while Vernon was staring with squinted eyes at the teen that was caring for the strange bird.

A rustle of paper drew Harry's attention from the recovering bird back to the couch where the letter started to float up. The man was worried about it being a howler for all of five seconds. The worry was laid to rest when it opened its paper mouth and spoke at a reasonable volume. "Dear Mister Potter." Harry sighed with relief. The letter continued "We have received intelligence that you performed a variant of the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle."

"The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand. As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August." It bobbed with every word given. The tone never changed from anything but formal. "Hoping you are well, Mafalda Hopkirk. Improper Use of Magic Office Ministry of Magic." The letter seemed to nod and closed up, fluttering to the floor.

The first thing that came to the expelled teen's mind was, "Fucking Dobby." Pausing, only continuing to scratch the bird's head like he did with Hedwig. The silver chain at his wrist jingle a bit as the three charms hanging off it moved against each other.

The sound of footsteps broke the teen out of his thoughts and he saw Vernon with a smug look on his face. "Justice!" He hissed out with a grin in his eyes. This word broke the dam that Harry had his emotions behind for the evening, this fresh new damn.

Pushing off the counter, the teen sneered like a battle mentor at the large man, making him step back with a trace of fear. "Yes Vernon! Sure. Me being expelled for saving your son's soul from eternal damnation in the pit of a daemon's stomach is justice!" Petunia flinched a bit at the harsh words, but Vernon seemed to only get angrier. "I'm sorry I brutally maimed the daemon that tried to kill your son, I mean, mine was already dead, so why would I do something as sinister as to save your son?!" Harry took a deep breath, chilling the rage. "I'm sorry I allowed your heathen son to not die in the worst way possible, never to be judge if he deserves damnation or paradise."

The words he choice confused him, but they felt right, no, they were right. He saved their son from being eaten by a daemon of chaos and was thanked with a devastating punishment. One that promised that he would remain in the hell that was being under Vernon's rule for another three years until he can legally get away of get emancipated. With the lack of formal education however, that was far off. The fact that he had hundreds of equations for space age weaponry, chemistry, medicine, and physics cycling in his head just made mentally unsuitability part of the problem as well.

What the words did to harry was much different than what they did to Vernon. While Harry thought they were confusing, Vernon gave an animistic snarl as he lunged forward. Harry knew how to dodge it, could predict everything the moment he saw the fist moving, but he was just too damn slow to enact the movements. All his energy for the day was used running and killing the dementor. So the fist connected with a meaty thud against his temple, his head halfway down for a duck.

The strike had nothing on a greenskin's, but with his weakened and nowhere near healthy body, he might as well have been hit with a truck. He tried to stay upright, but it was for nothing as the second shot struck him across the jaw, finishing the job the first one had attempted.

On the tiled floor, Vernon took his position above the teen and started kicking and stomping on his small frame. "You little freak! Think you can hurt my boy and blame it on another daemon! The only daemon here is you!" A particularly hard stomp broke Harry's lower arm in a sickening crack. Vernon didn't care.

He took a step back away from the bloody teen for a second and in that second, he tried to scramble to his feet, only to be laid out on the floor when a wooden chair broke across his chest, flipping him onto his back, knocking his head against the tiles, dazing him more than the pain did.

Nowhere near done, heedless to the sound of Petunia shouting at him to stop, Vernon kept the two wooden legs in his hands as he rained down blows on the still body of Harry. His small whimpers of pain were music to the large man's ears.

Sweat streaming down his face, panting heavily from the workout of beating the teenage resident of his house, he used the blood-stained legs to hold himself up. Over his panting, a noise became prevalent that silenced his wife's screaming at him. "A spiritu dominatus, Domine, libra nos, From the lighting and the tempest, Our Emperor, deliver us. From plague, temptation and war, Our Emperor, deliver us, From the scourge of the Kraken, Our Emperor, deliver us.

From the blasphemy of the Fallen, Our Emperor, deliver us, From the begetting of daemons, Our Emperor, deliver us, From the curse of the mutant, Our Emperor, deliver us, A morte perpetua, Domine, libra nos." Harry had no idea where the words came from as he recited them under his breath as the beating never stopped, but praying helped take his mind off the pain. Both his arms were broken, but that didn't matter as the warmth that filled him from the prayer overroad anything the obese abuser was doing to him. He kept repeating the prayer as he started to black out until his mind drifted away from himself.

 _Harry's little hands clutched the rosary she had just received from her mother. It was longer than her five year old arm, mixed with red and black beads. On the end was the holy symbol of the Imperial Cult hung freely at the end. The skull was detailed as could be and still fit within the I. It was high-quality, that even the five year old could see. Fit for the sermon givers to wear even!_

 _The girl looked up with a large smile to the older woman. Rachael Mira gave a large smile that turned into surprise as her little girl tackled her legs at the knee, almost knocking her over. "Thank you, mommy!" She cried out into the woman's legs before backing up, putting it over her head. It was so large that she had to loop it around so that it didn't dangle past her chest._

 _Rachael looked down at her daughter with a beaming look on her face. "Now, Vera. I trust you will be careful with that." The girl nodded up and down, clutching the symbol in her little hands. "Okay. Now, I think your daddy has something for you!" Harry grinned another smile and ran over to her laughing father._

" _Protect me, my lord," The girl of ten mumbled under her breath as she sprinted through the wilderness that she was placed in for a right of passage, like all Cadians had to go through. She was ready though. While her father was a priest, her mother was a soldier and made sure she knew the essentials on how to survival alone. Now it was in the lord's hands to keep her from dying._

" _O lord, please guide me through the darkness of uncertainty, let me never doubt your plan," Harry... Vera said in a low voice as she kneeled in front of the altar, she held her rosary tightly in her hands, the beads worn from being held for so long over the last decade she had held it. "I am your servant and soon, I shall be your fighter to do with as your plan please. Please guide me to be the best use I can be!"_

 _In her pocket was acceptance letter from the Imperial Guard. She'll be shipped out in two days, so she wanted to get as much time in the chapel as possible before she had to be sent off the continent for training in the city._

" _Allow me your most holy guidance. Please, did I do the right thing, my god? Did I carry out what you had planned, or did I kill those men for nothing?" the twenty-five year old officer prayed in front of the company's alter. She had only been an officer for four years since she graduated the one year course, and already her orders had men dying. They struck the invaders where it hurt, even killed the WAAAGH, but she still had sent men to die._

" _O God Emperor, please allow me to survive this coming battle. Let me strike a hammer into the forces of Chaos and their filth!" Vera shouted over the sound of her own gunfire as daemons converged around her position. Her men's numbers were dwindling from the fiery orange abominations' blades._

" _DIE!" She screamed at the end of her prayer as the bolter in her hand bucked painfully back, having been salvaged off its mount after a stick grenade had knocked it down. Now she had her back pressed against one of her soldiers as she fought against the painful recoil to keep the gun aimed where the shots needed to go._

 _The men matched her cries with their own as their lasguns wouldn't cease their killing until the wielder was dead. Already, dozens of Chaos marines laid dead at their feet, having taken down ten men each before they could be put down. Blood was dripping down her arm as shrapnel coated it from one of the grenades that a marine threw at her._

 _A tearful woman kneeled in front of her alter, her company all dead and a letter grasped in her hand. "Why did they have to die?! Mother was retired and father was a holy man! Please, help me, my lord! What do I do now that everyone is dead?!"_

" _Please, guide me in the coming trials so that I may be one of your guardians. My life is yours to use however you fit," She prayed at the alter her room had at the Adepta Sororitas. "I thank you for this chance to become one of your daughters. I will never squander it."_

'What the hell?' Harry thought as he awakened to find himself on his wooden bedroom floor. His head throbbed with a blinding pain, so when he went to hold it, he nearly fainted from the increase that moving two seriously broken arms brought along with shifting many broken ribs.

Softly coughing so not to hurt himself further, Harry quietly moaned on the floor, his face felt wet with blood. He carefully shifted his head to see that it was only seven-thirty, having been out for a total of half an hour. "Fucking sadistic bastard," Harry growled under his breath as he forced himself to his knees, heedless of the pain it caused him. His left leg seemed to be fractured, but not broken due to the ability to bend it.

He shuffled on his knees over to where Hedwig was watching, a worried gleam in her eyes at seeing her wizard so badly hurt. Mustering a grin to the smart bird, he opened the door to her cage. "I might not be able to wake up for a while if I fall back to sleep, so please wait outside for me. I don't want you to starve, luv." The bird landed on the man's shoulder and started trying to preen his blood-covered hair. "Now now, that can wait for later. I know you haven't eaten all day," Harry waved her off with a gentle laugh.

He barely made it across the room to the window. Even with his arms broken, he forced it open. He had felt worse. 'Wait, no I haven't... Vera had felt worse.' A small voice in his head spoke at this thought. 'You are Vera, Potter. How else would you have her memories.'

The teen waited until Hedwig was gone before dropping his head onto his bed, knees under him in the increasingly familiar fashion that he had held for decades. 'No, I have never prayed to any god!'

'You have prayed extensively to the God Emperor. You know his words by heart,' the voice told him, filling his head with literal books of creeds and prayer.

Harry argued back without raising from the bed for a moment, his face against the bunched up blankets, arms hanging loosely at his side, hands grazing the floor. 'I don't even know who this God Emperor is!'

Images of lore and religion bombarded his head, taking root so that he could easily recall everything. It pained his already concussed brain as the onslaught was relentless. Filling his mind with many books worth of studied information, partly focused later on with the branch of the cult called the Adepta Sororita or Sisters of Battle.

'He is the father, guardian, and God of mankind. He is order against the chaos. He guides us through the darkness of life! It is in turn, the children's duty to purge the heretics,' Images of pale human beings and strange abominations filled his mind with labels like, rogue psker, traitors, and daemon consorting humans. 'beware the pskers for they are apart of the warp,' images of texts explaining what was known about this chaotic realm and how the faith and the God Emperor kept his people safe. 'And abhor the alien.' This time, the orks and daemons were show in their slaughters on Cadian, a 'forgeworld' where they built arms for the empire.

Harry pondered the text and they felt like old friends to him, even though it was Vera's mind that gave it to him. 'Accept it, Harry. You are Vera and you are Harry. The God Emperor is your true god and you are a wizard.' The voice told him as it died down. 'It will all make sense when you no longer doubt it.'

 _She knelt in front of the major idol of the God Emperor, knees burning on the coal under her, a cane beating her back bloody. Yet she did not make a peep. A simple ritual to cleanse the soul and body if extended to show her faithful endurance. This was but a pinprick in the face of what the God Emperor faced every second of his life to keep his children safe. She was working through all the creeds or prayers she knew by heart. All one hundred and thirteen of them. It shamed her to no end that she only knew a few verses out of the other ten, something she would need to work on to live up to being a battle sister if she passed the coming trials._

 _The mentors told her that she didn't need to memorize them all verbatim, but she had to. The Emperor had given her a once in a lifetime chance and she spit on that by not knowing all his words by heart._

 _In five days time, her knees raw from the cooled coal, Harry rose from her position, barely standing. A medic came over and applied a healing balm to her knees so that she could be combat ready sooner, for tomorrow was her initiation trial._

 _The robotic ork threw a hard punch at her face that the thirty year old barely dodged to the side from. Four years of nonstop training under the sisters had gotten her to the pinnacle of human fitness, so when her chainsword struck the robotic, it dug in deep, destroying all the vital components in the way._

 _The novice had to slid under an oncoming strike that took the head off the ork she had just_ _'killed.' The punch had come from another ork that she cut the arm off of before finishing it off. The battle had been going on for days, testing her peak efficiency and beyond. It was only her faith that kept her from falling to her knees in exhaustion and pain._

 _In the month long trial, there had been many injuries. Foremost was her right arm was shattered in multiple place which was her shooting arm, so her shots were not as accurate as they should have been. Training had made her ambidextrous, but she was still working on accurate bolter rifle shots with one arm, a feat she could barely handle as the recoil jarred her arm with each shot._

 _The technique needed power armor and it was only her will alone to please the Emperor and the mentors that she suffered through the pain to make those shots in battle. Another six-armed daemon tried its luck at her, but a burst of huge slugs from the bolter took its head off as the to be sister parried another daemon with her chainsword._

 _A kick and a slash killed that daemon and all was quiet until a loud speaker came on. "Well done, novice. Please come forward to the mentors." Vera Mira nodded and walked or stumbled to where the observers were waiting. Standing at a tight attention, Harry waited for the verdict. "You have down well novice. Not the best, but you have displayed enough skill that you may have the honor as a battle sister. Congratulations."_

 _The speaker pulled out a small gun looking object and beckoned the woman forward. Harry did so without hesitation, neither did she flinch when the barrel of the gun was placed just right and under her right eye. In a flash of pain, it was over. Left in the gun's wake was a tattoo of the Adepta Sororitas symbol. Vera had become a Battle Sister at thirty years of age._

* * *

 **Yo! So this is a new story of mine. A little explanation. I was playing 40k a while back and I thought 'how can I make a crossover with this' and the idea that using the good Mira from space marines game because, as many of my fans know, I like gender-bending a lot and femslash. So I figure I'll do that with Harry, mixing _him_ with Mira's personality, but then I thought, 'This is not what I usually do.' Harry will be male in this, but magic will not physicaly change his birth gender. I glance over or outright do not show the struggle past a few uncomfortable moments for the characters I change in past stories such as Vulpine Wizard and... some stuff I haven't posted, but I felt like I had to go over how the changes slowly affect Harry as a person.**

 **Harry will be trans in this if you couldn't tell. He will think himself a woman to warn those who are against that. I have tried to do the transition justice and I hope I don't offend anyone that is actually trans with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... I won't be updating much anymore for the summer, or for what i think will be the summer. I got a job as an electrician helper and after getting up at 4 in the morning and working til 2 in the afternoon mixed with weakness from a heart disorder, I no longer have much energy to splice up these chapters. I'll try when I have access to a computer like today, but yeah...**

* * *

Chapter 2 - The New Home

A cough came from Harry, muffled by the blanket he had fallen asleep on. He felt the weeks of battle on his body, the searing pains of war mixed with the blinding pain from his beating, leaving a weak mess behind that collapsed onto the floor in one big bloody heap.

"Fuck," Harry mumbled as his body flared up from the pain of getting the same part of his arm broken twice, mixed with... four bullet wounds from a bolter level weapon. 'Bolter?' An image of a gun filtered into his mind along with the exact specs of how to build and maintain the firearm.

The information dump into his head didn't help the migraine already there in the least, and he had to grown out in pain as the information sorted itself into a category like the religion did. "My bones hurt," the teen made weak note as he stared up at the cobweb filled ceiling.

The door knob jiggled across the room and he heard someone faintly curse, "Why are there so many damn locks?!" The voice sounded fairly young, maybe early twenties. Harry didn't care. He wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon. Lifting his back off the floor and braced himself against his bed, the teen reached into his waist from behind his back.

The wand resting there was intact and fine. 'I need a holster if I make it through this,' the warrior mindset he had forming noted. The scenarios where the wand could fall out without his notice filled his mind for a moment before he banished it so that his migraine didn't grow. Raising the wand at the door, Harry was about to cast a bludgeoning spell to splinter through the door which would hit one of the intruders, but before he could do the required twist, the door flung open.

A dazzling white light slammed into the sitting man's face, blinding him and flaring up his headache. Squinting at the light, he sneer out the spell anyways at the target in front of him, "Reduct-" but he didn't finish it as a red light snapped out and tore his wand from his hand. "Fuck!" Harry moaned as he let his arm drop back into his lap, relaxing back onto the bed so that whatever happened, he didn't have to be in as much pain for it.

The first one entered with wide eyes, staring back at the person behind her. It was a she too. A young woman, at most twenty-two with bubblegum pink hair and a punk rocker attire. Completed with the holes in the knees and the big, comfortable coat that had a quite the number of large pockets. Her wand was lit with a lumos spell.

The next one in the room was a slightly round man with a bulging fake eye. Mad-eye Moody, whom Harry thought was retired and should still be in the hospital for malnourishment over the last year. In his hand was the Holly wand that harry had just been disarmed of.

Behind the pair were three more people crowding the hall. Two small older folks and a large man whose bald head nearly grazed the door frame.

The two people in the room both aimed their lights at Harry and the woman flinched back at the state they saw the boy in. He was covered in drying blood and both his arms were slightly askew, making the woman look slightly green in the face. Moody didn't show any outward appearance change other than his eye focusing on Harry instead of examining the room.

Tired of being stared at, the teen asked them, "What do you want? If you're here for my wand, you have it already. Not sure why you needed five people." The woman was the first one to move and it wasn't to leave as Harry first thought. She took a hard step forward and dropped to her knees, sliding next to Harry to examine his broken bones. "Can I help you?" He asked the woman with a raised eyebrow as she extinguished the light from her wand.

Pink-hair bobbed up and down as she nodded her head. "Sir, please flip on some lights," she called back to Moody. The man flicked the switch after a moment of searching, only for nothing to happen.

Harry just chuckled softly at the attempt. "This room has never had a working light. Try the lamp on my desk if you need light. I'm not going anywhere soon." The obviously concerned woman meant medical attention, which meant the pain would go away soon.

She did just that, lunging at the desk and flickering on the weak light that was barely enough to cover the desk. The light was incredibly old, been there since he had gotten the room. The light was enough for the woman though as she crouched back down next to Harry.

Said teen noticed her eyes had slitted like a cat's as she looked over his form. 'Mutant,' a voice in his head echoed with a surge of hate. The teen quickly squashed the thought and hate down. He might accept that he was going mad, with the religion and visions, but he refused with his being to hate someone just because they were a little different. That was what destroyed his childhood, so he refused to let it shape him into destroying his own adulthood.

She ran a wand down his arms, trying to get a read on what was the problem while everyone else crowded into the small room, former storage room. "If you're wondering about injuries, I can just tell you them..." The injured man spoke up as the woman slowly cast the strange spells on him. "Both arms are broken. Right at the two place. Radius and humerus. The first isn't clean, but the other one is. Left arm has a few fractures and one break on the ulna. Ribs 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 9 are broken clean if the shifting is anything to go off of. None of them posing immediate life threatening injuries. One of them is close to my right lung, but just grazing. My left leg is fractured in multiple place along it, but nothing that makes limping not an option."

The pink-haired one leaned back in shock at the list of injuries. "Shit... Shit, and we can't take you to the hospital..."

"Kingsley!" Moody barked out. "Get out of the wards and get to headquarters, we will need Pomfrey and Jenson for medical attention!" The large man nodded and sprinted out of the room in a hurry. The back door opened and slammed shut within moments. "Where is your stuff Potter, we are taking you to headquarters where Dumbledore is waiting for you."

Harry tilted his head as the woman started sealing up his cuts so they didn't reopen for the journey back. "You're not officials here to snap my wand?"

The woman spoke up next as she continued to work, "No. Dumbledore has made sure that you will have a hearing over why you broke the law, like a normal warlock." When all the wounds were as closed as they could be, she cleaned the blood off the man's body, leaving him in his ripped T-shirt and oversized jeans. "Where is your trunk?"

He looked into the slitted eyes for a moment before sighing. "In the cupboard under the stairs. It's padlocked, so you have to magic it open or just kick it. The door isn't that thick." The two older intruders quickly ran down to get the stuff, the sound of the unlocking charm filtered upstairs and the sound of the door opening came next. "Be a dear and help me up," Harry told the woman fussing over his broken body.

When he saw the nod, he used his remaining leg to push himself up, the young woman's hands keeping him upright in his ascent. "So what's the exit strategy here, Moody? Just walk out the front and fly away?" The man gave a harsh nod of his scarred head. "Really? No, we go from the backyard then. This house is watched from most of the neighborhood as I am a criminal in their eyes, want to make sure the delinquent is kept tabs on. Fence around back, if you lot get into the air fast enough, no one will notice." The plan filtered into his head easily, information and patterns of his neighbors that he never knew he watched came to mind and how to get around them.

Harry didn't wait for confirmation as he took a painful step forward. 'Pain is just righteousness entering the body,' he chanted as he took the next step to get the weight off his leg. "Let's just go, I don't care if you work for Riddle, I just need this fixed." The woman did something behind him but it didn't kill Harry, so he didn't care anymore.

Using the railing as a support, the teen skipped down the stairs, and saw the two older people staring at the cupboard door. He glanced at what they were staring at and saw it was the bloody writing on the wall. "Harry's room." Was plastered above the small bed the trunk was resting on. 'Huh. I'd of thought they'd clean that up in the decade since I placed it there.'

Moving the people out of the way, he grabbed his trunk, heedless of the pain it caused him. Vera had felt worse in the month long trial, even though he still felt that pain as fresh as it happened along with the broken limbs, he knew it could be worse.

The thing that Harry didn't note that he was bleeding from his torso in areas that Vernon had not touched, but the warlocks around him easily saw with the pool of blood staining his recleaned shirt. Two were on the left side, near the waist and the other was in the right shoulder.

The warlocks wanted to call this out, but the teen didn't listen as he lifted the forty pound trunk onto his wounded shoulder, only the twitch of his eyebrow showing the pain it caused him.

'HOLY Shit! What the hell happened to my shoulder? Did I fucking nap wrong?!' The teen screamed in his head as he forced the pain not to show in his eyes. 'Fuck that hurts.' Each step was agony with the added weight on his back.

Harry was, by no means, unfit. He had been ran to the ground every three days in Hogwarts with Wood as his mentor. The captain wanted him to be in tip-top shape due to the game resting on his shoulders. That meant double the endurance exercises for a more leaner build along with upper body works so he could do more dangerous maneuvers and have the strength to lift himself back onto his broom.

None of that mattered when you had the equivalent of a fifty caliber slug hole in four places, two right where he was lugging the heavy trunk around. 'Had to keep all the books I've ever bought in here, didn't I?' Harry moaned in his mind. He opened the back door and walked out, leading the four into the fenced in yard.

Brooms flew out of the brush, including his firebolt. The seeker grasped the broom in his hand and barely suppressed the grin on his face at finally holding the broom in his hands once more. The weight on his back seemed to shrink suddenly and he barely caught a time, cigarette box sized steamer trunk. He turned to see Moody aiming his wand at the trunk, so he gave the man a nod before sliding it into his pocket.

Moody grabbed his broom and joined a line next to Harry, everyone else joining in. "No one break ranks if you of us is killed!" He growled out, looking up and down the line.

"Do you plan for us to die, sir?" Harry asked with some snark, his personality shining through the trauma of the attack and visions. "If so, we can just call a taxi. It's only eleven." The man growled and mounted his broom.

He looked at Harry and at the woman. "Potter, you are riding with Nymphadora, your injuries are too serious to allow you to ride alone. Too much risk of you falling to your death," the scarred man growled out, making Harry believe that was his normal speaking voice.

The woman, Nymphadora, had her hair turn red as she turned to the old man. "Never. Call me. Nymphadora!" She snarled out in rage. "You know I go by Tonks, Moody!" She shrunk her broom with a wave of her hand and marched over. Knowing that he was really too injured to do anything like flying, even in his skewed sense of pain, the teen simply handed his broom over to the redhead. "You know who to ride bitch, Harry?" she asked with a grin, all traces of rage gone from her expression.

The teen snorted and sat in front of her, allowing her to weave her arms carefully around his torso to grab the broom. "Always wanted to fly one of these, never really had the chance."

"Glad I can fulfill a dream of yours," Harry said as they lifted off the ground slightly. The lack of weight on his legs were a relief and he barely felt the ascent. Tonks went a bit faster than the others, doing more movement than needed even if she was careful never to jostle Harry.

She gave a whoop of joy as they sped along the clouds at high speeds in formation, Moody in front and the rest in back.

" _On your feet, grunts! You call yourselves Cadians?! What the fuck are you doing?!" The drill sergeant shouted out as he walked up and down the line of soldiers, giving their all for push ups. Harry's muscles burned as she reached the upper nineties. She was on the second set of hundreds and had one more to finish before the group could move on, so she kept pushing herself as the sergeant screamed at her and everyone else for being pathetic._

 _Her mind drifted off as her body worked on autopilot, pounding out the exercise as she prayed to the God Emperor._

" _Wake up recruit!" Sergeant Ashleys shouted as she kicked her in the side."Time to go!" Harry nodded and rolled to her feet, joining the others without a word as the sergeant went and woke up more people from their trances. Her body ached pleasantly and they went off for running drills._

 _The day ended quickly with church and they all went to sleep for five hours. The next day came and they trained in hand-to-hand. The next day was more muscle building and they switched. For a year, Harry/Vera trained to be one of the best soldiers she could be. She was top of her class with a lasgun, top in fitness, and top in intelligence. Making her ready to head out to defend a section of the forge world._

 _Her sector was in the north, within the cold tundras that were covered in mining sites. Even though she was done with training, Harry never stopped working herself to the bone in her down time, practicing with her lasgun until she had to charge it for the night, working her body ragged so that when war came, she would be able to charge and only a bullet would stop her, not fatigue._

 _In a year's time, she would fight off a leading element of a WAAAGH with her brothers and sisters of the guard. In three more, she would show her colors as a guardsman as multiple minor invasions filled her months with war and death, yet she survived where others fell._

 _Finally, on the last year of her stay in the tundra, Mira had earned her stripes to become an officer as she fought a last stand with a few of her brothers to keep a shipment out of the hands of an assault force._

 _For the next year, she learned how to be an officer, the ins and outs of politicking and leading soldiers of the guard. It had nothing on trying survive an Ork invasion in the tundra, but it was still a difficult challenge, but she passed in the end, taking her place new the warlord-class battle titan manufactorum. It was due to be finished in a year's time and shipped out in three to invasion forces into the chaos controlled space._

 _Everything was fine for the first two years of her career. Mira had obtained the rank of Lieutenant in the Imperial Guard, garnering respect and admiration from her squad due to her devotion and skill on the battlefield even if she was so young._

 _A month after her deployment at the manufactorum, the latest WAAAGh came in, but they had been smart this time. They didn't charge in like senseless beasts, but snuck in on a small stealth ship to drop a team near the planetary defense cannon that covered the manufactorum._

 _Once that was disabled, it was all downhill from there. "Lieutenant! The Colonel's dead with the rest of the superior officers! What do we do now, ma'am?! The orks are coming from everywhere!" The radio fell silent as a loud explosion rocked the ground which she stood one, one of the outposts near the cannon had just gone up in flames._

 _A growl came from her lips as she pressed the talk button on her headset, "All squad and_ _platoon leaders! This is 2_ _nd_ _Lieutenant Mira of the 203_ _rd_ _Regiment! Regroup! We need to make a plan on taking back our cannon from this filth!"_

Harry blinked and found himself back in the air, but his body felt raw and ragged like he had just pushed a decade of damn training and combat into it all at once. Through the pain, he also felt incredibly out of shape. He might pride himself in fitness, but compared to what Vera was as a Sister of Battle _Novice_ , he felt like an obese nerd.

He looked down and saw himself flying over London, obviously been in the vision far longer than the ones before as he lived three hours away from the city.

At the steady speed of two hundred miles an hour, Harry was cold as hell in the front, but his back was pleasantly warm. Apparently Tonks had felt the same way and huddled herself closer, pressing as much as she could into Harry without hurting him. Though touching had hurt a bit, it was a dull pain and the cold arm helped numb the lingering agony that had been in him for the past month... few minutes.

And like the snap of fingers, they stopped in a dark park. Dismounting nearly dropped the teen to the ground, but Tonks stabilized him enough that he didn't go down from the sudden influx of pain in his body now that gravity was pushing the wounds into the ground.

"By the Emperor that hurts!" Harry moaned under his breath as he straightened up and hopped into a more comfortable stance. Balanced mostly on his right leg, the teen hobbled towards a walking Moody, silently cursing with every flare up of pain in his body.

They made it to a street in the middle of an impoverished neighborhood. Everyone stood on the street and Harry looked around. "Are we waiting for something?" He asked after a pause.

Moody pulled out a note and Harry's wand. "Read this and take your wand back. No wizard should allow his wand to be held by a stranger!" The teen didn't care about his wand at the moment, he could barely move his limbs. Taking the wand, he put it into his pocket before grabbing the offered paper from the older man.

'12 Grimmauld Place is located between 11 and 13,' he read in his mind. "Okay... What am I suppose to..." He looked up to see that there was a new house in front of him, surprisingly more broken down than the neighbors'. "Place looks like it hadn't been cleaned since World War Two."

Tonks snorted as she helped Harry get up the stairs and through the door. "We're here!" She called out and an onrush of footsteps from the side room showed that people were waiting. Madam Pomfrey was the first one that came out of the side room, her wand already moving. Before Harry could move out of the way of the spell, he was being levitated and kidnapped into the side room. Door slamming behind him.

The room itself was a dreary place with dust on everything. The couches and tables looked like the only thing that didn't seem to have dust on them, but were still old as Dumbledore. "Oh dear!" Pomfrey mumbled as she set the teen onto the table. It seemed like that was the keyword for the next event.

Curtains on the other side of the room wiped open, revealing a hideous woman that was taking a breath. "FILTHY MUDBLOODS IN MY HOU-" it started screaming before it was cut off.

"Reducto! Pierce et Contret!" Harry called out, twisting his wand and flicking it while continuing the twist. This unleashed a bludgeoning spell along with a follow up mining charge spell. He didn't pump too much power into it, but enough that the portrait was torn to bits and a dent was left in the wall.

A wail came from the side and Harry coldly shifted her weapon to the side, facing a house elf with a knife descending from the shadowy ceiling, and barked out a bludgeoning spell. The spell took the elf by the neck, sending it spiraling to the floor with a soft crack from the broken bone. It hit the floor with a soft thud, eyes left forever wide with mania and rage.

The knife in his hand shot out to the side, right at the nurse who was staring at the sudden violence with wide eyes. A hand lashed out in front of her and fingers closed over the blade, stopping it from stabbing her in the leg. The teen scoffed at the attack and threw it to the side, bouncing it off the carpet to have it stop on the elf's body.

A hand came forward and took the wand from his grasp. "N-no spells, Potter! Not until I can figure out what has happened this time to you!" Madam Pomfrey stammered out, tearing her eyes away from the body in a second. Not wanting to get on the woman's bad side when she had the power of keeping him cooped up for days, Harry lowered his wand, and placed it into his pocket. "Good, now. Shirt off, I need to see the damage." She pointedly kept her eyes away from the dead creature to the side as the teen readied himself to taking his shirt off.

This was the difficult part. With two broken arms waiting for just a twitch to start hurting, the task of simply taking a shirt off became a puzzle worthy of a tech priest. Harry tried for a few seconds before mentally telling himself to 'suck it up, buttercup,' and ripped the shirt up and off, even if it shifted his badly broken arms. "Going to slaughter that bitch!" Harry growled through the pain as he allowed the fabric to fall from his arms.

The nurse shook her head at the language as she checked out the damage, only to release a gasp when she saw the true extent even without magic. "Dear Merlin! Where did you get those stab wounds?!" Harry looked at her and checked his body for these 'stabs' wounds she saw. His gaze ceased at the bullet holes in his side and his head whipped over to the side to see the two in his shoulder from a robotic ork's automatic rifle haphazard burst shot.

He cursed softly under his breath as the nurse quickly went to work, setting all the bones with magic and closing the larger wounds. Once everything was set up to heal, she nodded, and pulled out potions from her bag. "Blood replenisher, nutrition potion, skele-gro, muscle-gro, and a dreamless sleep," the woman read off as she handed the potions one by one to the half-naked man sitting on the table.

Harry tossed back the first four, barely keeping from gagging at the horrid tastes, but handed the dreamless sleep back off an urge he felt. "I would like to keep my senses about me, Madam Pomfrey." The woman glared, but took the potion back. Mumbling something about shock or another absurd notion. 'Like I could go in shock, I've fought Orks, Daemons, and traitors for ye-... No, Mira did that, little Harry has only killed his teacher, a sixty foot impossibly dangerous snake, a dementor, and watched his classmate die in front of him... Like _I_ could go into shock for killing a house elf that was trying to take me out.'

"The breaks will take an hour, nothing like when we had to regrow your arm, the stab wounds will take a while longer, but you should be back in shape by tomorrow, that being said, I do not want you to strain anything for three days so that everything can settle," she ordered the teen sitting in front of her.

All the teen could do was nod under her stern look and pulled on his shirt quickly, like apply disinfectant, do it quick without a thought of the resulting pain. He nodded to the nurse and slowly got up, carefully moving on his leg. The nurse too stood and flicked her wand out to the side for reasons that became clear when a bearded man burst through the door with a few adults behind him. One of those adults was Tonks, the other Moody, who was staring at the dead elf and smoking painting with his spinning eye, the last being the large man that was at Harry's house, but left to get the nurse.

Sirius looked Harry up and down, trying to judge where he could hug the teen without hurting him. "Uh, no. Um... Help me out here, Harry!" He said with a worried look in his eyes. Licking his lips, the teen could barely contain his chuckles as he hopped forward and pulled the man into a hug, heedless of the pain it sent flaring into him. Sirius embraced him back, but making sure not to squeeze anything. "So... Um... should I... go, you know, kill your uncle?" He asked hesitantly as they stepped back, a manic gleam of violence in his eye.

With Vera's influence on his mind, as Harry knew she had already affected him greatly in the few hours she had been there, the look of violence and suppressed rage was an almost normal look in a man's eyes to him at that point. Vera Mira had seen and experienced enough homicidal rage on Cadian to warp her perception greatly and in turn Harry's. "No, Padfoot. I get that honor. You can help clean up if you'd like," he told his godfather in a no nonsense voice. Revenge will be his in due time.

The people coming into the room as Padfoot asked to kill Harry's family member gasped when they heard that Harry planned to do it himself. The tone of his voice and blank look in his eyes told them all they needed to know that he spoke the truth. Moody nodded to himself as he looked at Harry and the dead elf in the shadows. He knew the boy would do it too if what he saw through the wall was to be believed.

The teen then ignored his freshly healed arm and threw the right one over the taller man's shoulder in an uncharacteristic display of physical affection. "We can deal with that when it happens. How was your vacation?" Harry asked as she... he lead the man out of the room, only barely limping from the slight pain every step gave him. That slight pain would have been horrible for anyone that wasn't use to a near constant feeling of broken bones in their younger years, but throwing in the feeling of war and painful training in the god's name, it barely made her want to grimace.

Moody watched them leave as he took a step into the room, wand flashing out of a hidden holster. Harry barely heard a muttered spell before Sirius started talking.

"Oh, it was grand!" The man laughed as he walked with the teen through the door and to the dining room. "Moony and I stayed at this tropical Island that the Blacks have owned for quite some time. With a little help from the house elves..." A look from Harry told him that he was skeptical at the little part. "Okay, a lot of help from the house elves there, the building was cleaned, much better than this ghastly place," He ran his finger along the dirty wall and flicked the wad of dust onto the floor. "I was actually sad to come back to this stupid country, but Dumbledore told me that I would see you, so it was alright!"

The man seemed to relish in talking to Harry as he rambled about the vacation. The teen enjoyed speaking with the man too and listened to the man's words, throwing in little questions like how he managed to get tropical birds to send off letters, "Oh, there's an emergency postal owl spell for stranded wizards. It's kinda like the imperious curse, but only works on the dumber versions of bird species. It works for one delivery exchange and then the bird goes off to do whatever." And if Moony the wolf liked to play in water, "Oh, I managed to trick him into falling into the ocean. It was awesome! Did you know werewolves doggy paddled?! I didn't, but it was soo funny to see this giant half-bald wolf trying to get back onto dry land when it could have just stood up!"

Moony caught the end of the story as he walked into the room from some meeting area and grumbled as he passed, "Yeah, well... The wolf is not that intelligent enough to realize that he was big enough to touch the bottom. I think it was because he always hunches over and never remembers he's that tall."

The scarred man sat in front of Harry with a coffee cup in hand. "So how are you, cub? Well, now that you're away from those awful people?" Harry waved the man's concerned question off as he relaxed into his seat, careful about stretching out his aching body.

"I'm fine. Should be right as rain in two days, not the first time I've broken bones," Harry flippantly said as he snatched a piece of bread off the table and munched on it. "Won't be the last neither. Got to keep up the record in Quidditch, one broken bone or more a season." Sirius barked out a dog-like laugh as he leaned back in his chair.

A thump upstairs got their attention however. "Oh! Your friends are here!" Sirius said, leaning forward again. Harry looked at him for a second in confusion. "They are on the first door to the right of the third floor." Harry looked at the man for a moment before patting him on the back, snatching another piece of bread as he got to his feet.

" _I'll talk to you after I get done dealing with my friends,_ Padfoot," Harry said, slipping into Low Gothic on instinct. It sounded light in tone with a strange mixture of Icelandic, Mandarin, and Russian, with Spanish sounding language accents thrown in. He didn't notice the confused look on the man's face as he left, nibbling on the warm bread.

He mounted the stairs two at a time as he ascended upward. The walls were lined with grime, cobwebs, and strangely enough, glass containers with stuffed house elf heads with plaque of their names under it with dates to match.

Harry examined them all as he walked up the stairs. There were a few that looked rather young, but the plaques didn't tell how they died. "Strange way to display dead servan-"

 _Harry stood in front of the chapel where the Sister Novices would be praying. She excitedly walked in to the place and froze at the sight of Orks. There were Orks everywhere, all sneering or with their tongues hanging out, eyes blank with death._

 _All around the walls were ork heads piked to the wall, no doubt stuffed so that they did not stink up the place. The soldier hesitantly walked into the room and to one of the pews that were in the middle of the floor where the other sisters were already praying._

 _These people were there from the normal recruitment method, so there were mentors around the sides to keep the young women and girls in check. None of them were over the age of nineteen, all taken from their orphanages so that the good word of the Emperor could be given to them. Harry counted herself lucky that she lived with a priest and he did that already even though she wasn't part of the Adepta Sororitas._

 _The soldier slowly sat down next to one of the older girls, taking out her rosary, and bowing her head to begin prayer. The girl next to her, no older than fifteen, checked Harry out for a moment when she noticed her, but turned back to praying, her hands empty of any rosary._

"-ts" Harry shook his head as he finished stepping down onto the step, careful not to trip from the hour absence from his body. The second flight was less lined with the heads, but they had places for them, just in case more were meant to join. Seeing as Sirius was the last Black, they would not be filled anytime soon.

The door he had been directed to was dusty and old, but had a warm light coming from the bottom of the frame. Harry slowly brought his fist up and knocked twice. The sound of feet walking quickly to the door filled his ears and it was thrown open in a grand fashion, revealing Hermione.

Her eyes widened a fraction when she saw who had knocked, but dove forward all the same. The teen had to fight down the instinct to flip her until she had settled for a hard hug. "Hermione!" Harry barked out as his ribs bent. "Ribs, broken! Let go!" He gasped as the girl didn't let go immediately.

She let out a high-pitched gasp as she released the teen and stepped back, her hands flying to her mouth. Harry let out a sigh of relief as she straightened her back. As he, _he_ straightened his back. He limped into the room and gave her a smile, patting her shoulder. "Are you alright?! Did the dementors do that to you?! You've gotta tell us everything! This hearing at the ministry, simply outrageous too!"

Harry shook his head as he settled down on the bed, Ron, who hadn't said anything, took a seat on the trunk in front of said bed. "Nah, the dementor... well, he choked me out and did... something else to me... but he broke nothing. That was a bit later on, it's fine. I, on the other hand," A grin spread across his face teeth showing on one side of the crooked grin. "I burned it alive and fused the lips and eyes shut on the one that got away. Even got a pretty little bauble out of the deal." He raised his arm, showing the silver trinket that kept the dementor aura from affecting him.

Hermione grew pale as Harry talked and Ron was staring at him in horror. "Y-you k-killed a dementor?! H-how?!" The orange-headed teen cried out.

"Well... I cast a Patronus charm, but..." His eyebrows furrowed. "It was red and not the deer that it usually was. It wasn't that big either, but it slinked its way into the monster's mouth as it was tearing my soul apart, eating it. And well... the orb responded to how my wand was moved, so I tore it out of the stomach." He tilted his head as he thought of something. "I think I know why no one has reported a dementor killed before. They turn to dust. At least mine did, leaving just the trinket and... cloak." Harry reached down into his pocket and pulled out the tightly folded cloak.

He unfolded it with a sharp flick of his wrists, letting it pull onto the floor as it unfurrowed into the six foot tall cloak. "Cool, right?!" He exclaimed with a grin. "I figure its mine by conquest and all, and feel the fabric, it's so warm even though it's so thin!" The teen offered his new cloak to Hermione and Ron.

Ron flinched back and wordlessly walked out of the room quickly, but Hermione reached forward with curiosity burning in her eyes as she felt the fabric. "It's softer than wool, but... thin and more tightly woven. Is it a blend of cotton and wool?" Harry shrugged as he folded it back up once she was done checking it out.

"So... Wait... You used a spell outside of school!" She shrieked suddenly. "You'll be expelled!"

Harry just grimly nodded to the girl. "I am. But it would seem I can at least do spells in here, because I blew up that Emperor-damned painting in the sitting room." He left off the part of killing the elf, he was sure that it would be known later, but he didn't want to ruin the carefree air that was around him. "So, either that doesn't count anymore, or this place is hidden enough that magic doesn't get out. Or maybe owls couldn't come in... or out." Harry cast a sidelong glance over at Hermione at that point.

She caught on to what he was implying quickly. "I'm sorry we... I didn't write, but Dumbledore made us, me, swear not to tell you anything! I wanted to send a letter to you, but he... said with You-Know-Who back... it would have been too dangerous."

Harry's eyebrow rose due to how utterly stupid that sounded. "Does anyone know where this place is? And you know... Non-magicals still use the post office. I'm sure you could have figured out a way to send them by mail."

Hermione just groaned and rubbed her face. "I know. I know, but he literally made us swear, on our magic and all! I couldn't make myself send you the letter even if I wanted to because my magic would make me not allow it to be sent. It wants to preserve my safety and all." She grew more upset. "I can't believe I listened to him. It was until I saw you again that I could send news, but... I really wanted to check in on you."

Seeing how upset she was, Harry nodded his head, and in an action that would not have been possible with how completely awkward social interaction was before Mira, Harry pulled the girl into a hug for a second, despite the flash of needles in his arms. "It... sucked... that you didn't message me, but the Dursleys kept me busy. Had to reshingle the damn roof and fix the oven, so that killed a lot of my days learning how to do that."

"Language," Hermione mumbled immediately as she pulled back. Harry chuckled as she forced herself off the bed, hands behind her head in a carefree manner, if tensed for anything to happen as she was growing accustomed to doing in the short time she has been awake.

A strange spiraling sound erupted behind her.

" _That is the sound a lasgun makes when it is heating up, little Vera," Her mom said to Harry as she taught her the basics of how to fire a Laspistol to her four year old. She fired off three accurate shots across the range that she was standing at, burning the targets on the other end._

 _The girl looked with childlike awe at her mother and the target. "Will I ever be able to shot like that, mommy?" She asked in a small voice._

 _Rachael laughed and nodded her head, ruffling her daughter's hair. "You will be able to and more before the year is out, Sunflower. Now, come here."_

The arms that were behind Harry's head whipped down past her waist and back, cracking the two people that were behind her. Her left arm grasped the wrist it hit while the other didn't manage to grab on fast enough. That didn't matter as the teen pulled the wrist forward and twist her hips around so that she led with a hard knee to the gut or balls of the target, depending on height.

Air rushed out of the assailant as she released the wrist and spun on her planted leg the opposite direction to lash out with a strong roundhouse kick aimed for the chest of the other ne. The hit was solid and sent the other attacker stumbling back, forcing them to tumble over the bed that was behind them. As her leg planted, she was about to bring her elbow down onto the back of the winded one's head when she heard, "HARRY!"

Her arm stopped right before slamming into the orange-haired teen's head as he bent over, breathing hard from the strike to his 'stomach.' The teen turned around and saw the other twin holding his chest as he sat up, a disgruntled look on his face, as if getting hit by a bruising kick was a simple inconvenience.

"You good there, George?" He asked as he rubbed his chest. He only got a wheeze in return as Harry stepped away from the twin next to him.

"Stomach?" The younger teen asked. A short wheeze was his reply as the teen remained bent over, holding his knees. Harry winced a bit before asking,"Boys?" There was a long wheeze as he nodded his head.

The teen looked around at the two and scratched his neck with a sheepish expression on his face. "Sorry about that, you startled me and all..."

Fred looked up from the bed and waved the apology away. "Happens sometimes when we surprise Bill and Charlie. They throws out mean left hooks though you do give a menacing kick. I think we're even though. Wouldn't you say George."

The teen nodded with a shaky thumbs up as he sucked down air. "Oh, that hurt," he breathed out as he sat down on the floor. Hermione was just staring wide-eyed at the three in the room as they shrugged off the sudden bout. "Urg... I think only spying on elders will cheer me up," the grounded teen said seriously between gasps.

"Well, it would seem that we must make sure you are okay. Come little Harry, we have delinquent acts to commit so you can make up for balling my brother!" He hopped off the bed and threw his arm around Harry, dragging him past the shocked Hermione with a stumbling George close behind.

"Sorry 'bout hitting you in the dick," Harry mumbled to George, then accepted the swat on the back of the head from Hermione for his language.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hate this community**

* * *

Chapter 3

 _A cane slammed into the back of Harry's head, splitting the skin under the medium length hair. "Get up! Get up now, Novice!" The mentor screamed in her ear as she struggled to get back to her feet. Her knees buckling from the exhaustion that came with a hundred mile hike with no breaks. "Did I say you could stop?!"_

" _No, Sister Abigail," Harry told her clearly and without panting from lack of breath. "I'm sorry, Sister Abigail." Back on her feet, the soldier pushed her struggling legs forward to catch up with the platoon she was marching with. She hadn't been the first to fall, and would not be the last._

 _They marched over the mountainous terrain that transitioned into icy ledges. One of the more tired novices slipped and couldn't catch herself in time not to go over the edge. Harry dove after her falling form. Her hand latched onto the pack as the other clung to a shard of ice that somehow supported the weight of the combined women and their gear._

 _The girl clung to Harry's hand as they dangled over the ledge, clouds below them telling of the long fall that awaited the pair if they did not get back up. "Grab my legs, I need my hand back!" The soldier screamed down at the scared girl. "For the Emperor's sake, grab my fucking legs!"_

 _The second command kicked the girl's mind into gear as she did just that. The moment Harry's hand was free, she swung it up and grabbed onto the side of the mountain, on one of the few exposed rocks. The girl quickly and efficiently climbed her body to the top, using her shoulders to vault back onto solid ground._

 _The moment she had made it up, the younger fighter's hand slapped down on Harry's and started hauling her back to safety. The adrenaline pumping through her body made the tired muscles seem fresh as the soldier clammered up to get away from the abyss._

 _The second that she was balanced, a cane whipped out, and struck her across the jaw. The mentor then grabbed the two and threw them back into rank without a word. They marched on._

Harry's hair finished settling down around his head, returning to the constant windswept style that even cutting it short hadn't fixed. The teen rubbed his head as he continued to walk with the orange-haired teen's arm around his shoulders. They arrived at the stairs and saw that Ginny and Ron were already there.

Ron cast a gaze at the barely exposed bracelet and the slight bulge in Harry's pocket while Ginny just gave a smile to the black-haired teen, then looked at the hard breathing teen next to him that was walking funny. "What happened to you, George?" Ginny asked.

George shook his head, but his brother would not let that stand. "We surprised Harry and he nutted him. Should have seen it, a thing of beauty." Fred said as he wiped a tear from his eye. George punched his brother in the arm as he settled against the railing, pulling out something from his pocket.

"Gather around," He said in a low voice. "We don't have much range for the audio yet." In his palm was what looked like two synthetic human ears on a string. He wound one around his finger to leave it in his palm and slowly lowered the second down with a steady hand.

The teen that had just got there looked around in slight confusion. "What are we eavesdropping on?" A hand was placed over his mouth by Fred and he cocked his head to signal him to listen. "If anyone has the right to know, it's him!" The group faintly heard Sirius's voice through the first ear. "If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have even known he was back! He's not a child, Molly."

The next voice that came over was the shrill voice of Molly Weasley trying to keep her voice down. "He's not an adult either! He's not James!" The black-haired one of the group's ears perked up at his father's name.

Sirius's tone took a growl to it. "And he's not one of your sons!"

"Well, he's as good as!" Molly replied in a victorious way, like she had won the conversation. "Who else has he got?" Harry's hands gripped the railing, but did nothing.

"He's got me!" Sirius growled back. "I-"

"How touching. Perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon. Just like his godfather," A drawl voice cut in that Harry immediately recognized as Snape. His grip on the rail became so much tighter that the wood creaked. "I mean, he's already killed many times."

"Shut it, Snivellius!" Sirius barked as they heard the table rustle around and chair squeak. The man had obviously jumped out of his seat in his reply. However, before they could learn what would entail, a loud meow echoed through the outputing ear. Just below, they watched with quiet shouts, as Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, tore the ear off the string. The feedback from the input being taken out cut the moment the strong was broken and the cat walked off with a self-satisfied strut.

The twins calmly wound up the broken string as Ron commented, "Hermione, I hate your cat. Still." Harry snickered as he patted one of the twins on the back and walked back up to the room they were just in, hopping onto the empty bed that he had knocked Fred onto.

The rest of the gang had followed him in and taken positions around the room, the twins piling onto the other bed, Hermione sitting next to Harry, Ron leaning next to the door, and Ginny sitting next to her brothers.

"So... zdravstvuyte guys. How's your summers been?" Harry said as he leaned onto his knees, careful about the pressure he placed on his bad leg. They gave him a strange look at the greeting, but he ignored it.

Hermione had spent the summer reading and even went to France again where she was able to go to their magical shopping district, grabbing some special books they didn't sell in Diagon alley.

The Weasleys had a nice relaxed summer where they mostly stayed at the building they were currently in, though they described it as torture.

 _The claw bit into her leg as she fought for her firearm that was just out of reach. The power suit just stopped the claw from tearing through to her bone. The insect-like alien seemed to relish in her struggle and threw her to the side, right onto on of her dead comrades, a squad she had led as well as had been ambushed in, and under another Tyranid's torso that was devouring another sister to the side._

 _The bug got annoyed at the distraction and slammed his claw down onto Harry's stomach, piercing the suit. The claw went through her, impaling her to the ground in a painful mess. She coughed out and right as the bug was about to pull its claw out, a bolt came from nowhere and blew the upper part of its face off, leaving it to slump over her and her dead comrades._

 _The sound of a renewed fighting filled the air around her as new Inquistors joined the battle. The fighting approached her and soon away from her, all the while, she held the claw inside her stomach so that she didn't die of blood loss, no matter how much it hurt._

 _She felt the burn of every stray drop of stomach acid hitting the unprotected organs, barely held back as it tried to eat through the claw to no avail. If a bolter couldn't get through the claw armor, acid wouldn't either. 'So this is how I die? Thirty years old. On my third year under the Inquisition as a Sororitas Acolyte, left to die in the middle of a field of bugs. Fuck. This was my last outing too before I could go back, maybe fucking finally become a full sister!'_

 _Hours passed as the sun slowly set on the horizon that Apothecaries and guardsmen swept through the battlefield to collect the dead and prep them for the funeral that was to come. Harry tried to give a cough, but her strength had long since been sapped by clinging to life._

 _However, the Emperor was watching over her that day as her leg was sticking out from under the giant Tyranid, so an Apothecary had to dig her out to get her. He pushed the alien back and gasped when he saw the woman under it staring back at him with glowing green eyes, her long white hair covered in her own blood._

 _The black armor and red cloth that covered her was heavy with blood. The emblem for the Order of Our Martyred Lady was painted crimson. She tried to speak, but all that came out was dark red crimson fluid. "To me!" The man roared out as he looked at her, one arm lifting the carcass of the dead Tyranid Ravener. "We have a living one here!"_

 _The man crouched next to her and pulled out a chain sword from his belt. "Hold the claw," he ordered one of the guardsmen that had arrived. They did so and he started cutting through the claw so they could move her._

 _The feeling of the claw vibrating sent agony through her being, her hand clawing onto one of the medics holding the claw as she gritted her teeth, refusing to scream. It took the strong marine an hour to cut all the way through the claw, in that time, her arm had gained an IV and transfusion so she had blood pumping through her veins to replace the pool that was on the ground._

 _The moment the claw was free, she was lifted up and placed on a metal stretcher, transported onto a ship so that they could get her to the medbay. Harry clung onto life with a fierce grip, even as it became slippery to hold with every passing minute._

 _When they tried to give her something to put her under, she used her free arm to shatter the medicine vial and glared death at the medic that had tried to put her out. Harry knew that if she was not awake, she would lose the grip she had and pass on._

 _The surgery, she was awake for. Her eyes were closed and hands bending the steel bars on the bed as they removed the claw and moved her innards so that they were clear of the acid. Every stitch and patch work they used to keep her alive was felt in its entirety._

 _Harry couldn't stop her screams as they started cutting into the burnt tissue that her stomach acid had ruined, so they gagged her so she didn't distract them from their work. Her stance on not taking the drugs no matter how much pain she was in had yet to change._

 _It took two days to patch her up enough that she would heal fully and Harry never slept nor stopped feeling the pain. The recovery took a month of multiple surgeries and physical therapy on a detachment ship to get her back to base. However, by the time she was nearing the Order's base world, Harry was pushing herself as hard as ever to regain her lost muscles from the surgery and month of resting_

 _She heard the announcement that they would be arriving at the training camp as she hung from the ceiling by her feet, holding a hundred pound weight to her stomach as she did curl ups to the ceiling, sweat dripping down. The large pink scar was highlighted on her stomach._

 _It was the size of a fist and punched through the middle-right side of her stomach, far enough away that it hadn't touched her spine._

A sharp pain shot through Harry's stomach for a second as Ginny complained about never being allowed to get out of the house as Voldemort was out and about. She inhaled sharply at the sudden pain and grabbed her stomach. "Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked her friend.

Said teen blinked as he took a breath. "Yeah... Just a bit of leftover pain punched me," She, 'No... I'm a he... right?' lied as his hand held onto his stomach. The bushy-haired girl looked at him with a worried expression and he gave a grin back as a reply. "So Ginny... Why would Riddle be a problem if you're at the alley? It's not like he has the manpower or balls to stage an attack on Diagon Alley."

The younger girl blushed at the word choice Harry used and shrugged. As she was about to reply, a shout came from downstairs, "Dinner!" The Weasleys all jumped up and bolted downstairs, minus the twins for some reason, but they just snickered as they pulled their wands out.

Harry followed Hermione at a slow pace, feeling his stomach to find that there was indeed a scar present on his flesh, a fresh one by the tender nature of it. He was a bit distracted at the revelation that Mira's wounds would soon become his, but not enough to hear the sound of the twins teleporting right behind their mother.

The woman gave a scream of fright and slapped the twins away from her. "All because you can use magic, doesn't mean you can just wipe your wands out at every chance!" Harry had to cover his mouth to stop the snort that came to the surface. He knew she didn't mean it like that, but being around soldiers for so long had warped his perception of humor a bit, made it more crude. "You hungry, dears?" she asked after a breath, looking at Hermione and Harry.

"I can always eat," Harry shrugged as he gave her a smile. The pair arrived at the dinner table and Harry took a seat next to Sirius, much to the man's delight. The food was dished out and conversations picked up for a bit before Arthur brought up the hearing. "This is very very peculiar! It would seem your hearing will be in front of the entire Wizengamot!"

The black-haired teen shrugged his shoulders as he ate. "Don't understand why. Sure I got attacked and harmed one of their dementors, but the charges they are leveling against me should be cut and dry. I used magic outside of school, now I have to defend my actions, but to someone that isn't that important." Harry took a sip of his butterbeer, missing the taste of red wine that Mira had given him. "Seems like a waste of time for a rather important collection of political figures. Even if it is the 'boy-who-lived' and all."

Moody, who was standing to the side so he could watch over everyone while leaning on his cane, growled out, "Show him." He looked around. "He'll find out soon enough."

"Find out what?" Harry asked, looking around lazily as he took another sip. The large man, Kingsley, straightened out his paper and handed it to him. The teen took it in his hands and analyzed the front page. "The minister is also attacking Dumbledore too, trying to discredit the both of you and cover that You-Know-Who has returned," Moony said from across the table.

"Ah... So they demonized me in the media to make sure no news of Riddle's resurrection is believed. What a terrible leader," the teen said casually as he took another bite of food. "Going to get many people killed with his leadership. Probably is a puppet for the heretical bastard and doesn't even know it."

He handed the paper back to Kingsley who was just staring at him. "Wonder why he hasn't tried to charge me for Diggory's murder if Riddles isn't back," Harry thought aloud, which led to him thinking out a scenario so that the cover couldn't be blown. "Seems like the next logical step to cover things up would be that, maybe pay off some of the jury so that they vote guilty, skip a step in the judicial system to help prove my innocence, have me executed so that there can be no retrial to expose the return. Dumbledore would have assisted in the belief of a murderer and I'd be dead. No one to expose until it was too late."

At the silence, Harry looked around to see everyone staring at him with pale faces. "Of course, this is Fudge. Man's dumber than dirt and more corrupt than a heretic. He wouldn't think of it or risk being the one who killed the boy-who-lived, even if he was a dark wizard, too much backlash for the next election" He laughed out lightheartedly as he took a sip of his drink.

Sirius hummed out, but some life came back to his face. "We think that... Voldemort wants to build up his army again..." He glanced up and around, lingering on Molly, whom was slicing up some lettuce for a salad. "Fourteen years ago, he had huge numbers at his command. Not just witches or wizards, but all manner of dark creatures. He has been recruiting heavily and he have been attempting to do the same, with mixed success."

He took a breath as he continued on. "But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in. We believe that... maybe Voldemort might be after something."

"Sirius," Moody said in a warning tone.

The forged on even with warning. "Something he didn't have last time."

Harry's head cocked to the side. "I would hope so. Is it a weapon of some type?"

Sirius looked like he was about to answer, but never got the chance as Molly butted in, "No, no! He's just a boy!" She said as she marched over.

"I'm really not," Harry said as he leaned back in his seat, hands resting on his stomach. The silver bracelet hanging onto his hand, trinkets dangling into his palm. "Please continue Sirius. Do we know or w-"

"None of that Harry, dear!" Molly interrupted to Harry's ire. "If you say much more, we might as well induct him into the order now!"

"I'm all for that," the teen in question said. "I know the basics of hand to hand combat mixed with advanced firearms training. I'm ready and willing to fight as I am now. I know enough combative spells that I had a comfortable back up plan for facing a dragon."

Sirius clapped his hands and leaned back in his chair, satisfied that Harry supported the decision. "None of that nonsense, dear! Off to bed with you! All of you!" The woman commanded as she took the empty plate from in front of Harry.

A hard exhale exploded out of Harry's nose, but he nodded all the same. He was tired and didn't feel like arguing this late at night. "Where am I sleeping?" He asked Sirius.

"You'll be with Ron, now off!" Molly answered the question for the fugitive. The tired teen simply nodded.

He was about to follow Ron when a thought came to him. "Oh, any of you know who has my vault key? I've never gotten from Dumbledore and I need to go buy some things tomorrow at the alley and in London."

Sirius hummed as he thought but Molly nodded. "I have it. It's too dangerous for you to go to the alley however, so I'll grab your school supplies when I go to pick up the boys' and Ginny's."

Harry stared at her for a moment. "I wasn't thinking of school. I need to go purchase some religious stuff, something I need to be there for," he replied. "Also it's nice to have the key to my own bank account within my possession."

The woman nodded grudgingly. "I'll give you the key, but you are not to leave this building until we can arrange something!" Harry easily agreed, knowing he could just walk out the front door at night and no one would be the wiser.

" _You are going to curse every name you hear. Your only ally will be the girl next to you and the Emperor! You will not slack, you will not fall, and you will not fail or it shall be your death! You are here from a recommendation for your actions as a guard. Those are in the past and you will now earn your place in the Adepta Sororita or you will die in obscurity. Am I understood?" Harry nodded quickly. "Good."_

 _The next two years was spent going through the hardest and most dangerous training that man could think of while keeping whoever succeeds it healthy. If the woman was tough enough, none of the tasks would do more than bruise, if not, they broke them, shattering bones and organs alike._

 _Death was common among the trainees. Harry was set with the older teens as she was already trained in combat and just tested to see if she had the skill set needed to be part of the group. Her skills matched the fourteen year olds, so she was placed in that group, meaning it was five years until she could become a full sister._

 _Every morning was spent with three hours of PT after a short breakfast. They worked out from five to eight and then went to the morning's sermon for two hours. Now, depending on the day, every Thursday and Tuesday they went on to do firearms and tech training to keep up accuracy and how to repair or make tech needed in the field. On the other days, they spent the rest of the day doing more PT. There were tiny breaks where they quickly ate some nutrition paste to keep their muscles in working order and bodies moving, but other than that, it lasted until seven where they had another sermon, then they had one hour of free time before bed._

 _Harry used her free time to work more on mastering the bolter and getting her body to accept the crushing recoil it offered while staying on target._

 _The routine was not broken all year. Get up, eat, work, pray, work, eat, pray, work, sleep. Harry felt herself grow stronger every day as she was pushed past human limits and forced herself to work beyond them, doing an extra set past what she was ordered to do with every exercise. She had come in late and needed to catch up to the spry young women she was training with._

 _Her flexibility wasn't to par, so she forced herself to do stretches every day that promoted flexibility, no matter how much they hurt. The end goal was to be nearly a contortionist while in the middle of battle like the rest of the novices._

 _The soldier was viciously punching a wooden block with gloved hands hard enough to splinter the wood with every strike when a shout came from her mentor. "Novice Mira! Front and center!" The fist on the way to the block stopped immediately and she turned on her bare heels, running over to the mentor so she didn't make her wait._

" _Ma'am?" She asked as she stopped at attention._

 _The woman looked down at her tablet. "You seemed to have been promoted. You will be joining the Inquisition for a service of three years as a Sororitas Acolyte. Congratulations Acolyte. You will pack up your gear tonight and report to briefing in building eleven at seven tomorrow ready to go off world." Harry gave a hard nod and waited to be dismissed. "Back to work."_

 _The Inquisition took her off world within the hour after the briefing. She was outfitted in a power suit and given a crash course in how to move around in it before sent off. The woman finally understood how Space Marines could move in their armor. No matter how much it was explained to her, feeling how the suit enhanced one's strength was unnerving._

 _Harry spent a total of four months on board the ship as it flew off to the far reaches of the Imperium controlled space. She would be landing on a border planet that showed hints of heretics. In that time, Harry was able to learn all she could about the work of an inquisitor and what it entailed. Mostly it was cut in dry, a policing force against all things alien or chaos._

 _To prepare her for what she was about to do, the Inquisitor, Primus, told her that she was training with him for the trip. He was a little surprised at the Acolyte's lack of clothes during training. Though, like Harry when she first started training with the sisters, the man got over her wearing the bare essentials around people while training._

 _He pushed her near as hard as the mentors did in the Inquisition's style of training, teaching her a hand to hand combat style that was meant to utilize a power axe and chain sword combo. He showed her a few more variants of exercises that he had made in his two centuries of life to improve his speed, knowing the sisters valued speed over strength._

 _She in turn showed the man a few little tricks as a sister novice that the man hadn't been exposed to before, like how working out in little clothing with no boots on rough terrain toughened the skin so it was harder to cut. Having grown up in power armor, this idea was out of the box for the man._

 _Harry showed her determination to learn as she improved leaps and bounds in the style of fighting that the Inquisitor imparted on her. She mostly kept to the schedule she had lived with for the past two years, so not much changed for her on the ship to the border planet._

 _The investigation there was quickly finished as a portal to the warp was detected soon after arriving, allowing the platoon of soldiers and two elites to find the heretics and put them down before any chaos troops could come through. Next was clean up from around the place to find anymore traces of the taint on anyone. Only a few were found, but not many._

 _And that was the life of the Acolyte for two and a half years. Travel, train hard, learn new techs as much as she could, occasionally land on a planet when activity was spotted, fight a small skirmish against the traitors and their summoned abominations, then back to training. The only difficulty was finding the people that had mutations, but with technology and faith, they were rooted out before long._

 _All of that turned sour on the third year when she landed on a war world that was scheduled for reconstruction soon. All traces of the threat that had destroyed it was gone, leaving a few outposts of humanity around to keep it secure._

 _She dismounted with a squad of guardsmen with her, patrolling around and going through the outposts to see if they were still loyal to the Emperor. As they jumped over some ruins and marched through a destroyed town on the once feudal world, the ground erupted in pillars of dirt, and screeches of rage._

 _Harry's bolter was already firing into the dirt as she backpedaled back to her squad, who was doing much the same. She planted her hand to the side of her helmet, "Contact! Ambush on sector nine-three-four-seven!"_

 _A scream to her side made her glance over to see a Tyranid Ravener slam it's four claws through his body. In a spray of gore, it quartered the man before Harry could gun it down. "Ravener!" She shouted over her headset over the sound of her roaring bolter._

 _The squad did a great job, all that Harry could ask of them, but there were too many of the bugs. She was soon disarmed and impaled upon one of their claws._

 _Back on the sisters of battle's world, Harry quickly showed what she had learned. Even with the fresh new patch over her stomach, she was deemed ready for the initiation._

 _So at thirty, Harry found herself shipped out immediately to a war world that they were losing to the Ork threat. Harry was honored that they thought she was ready enough to go fight in a war with her sisters, so she was on a ship within the day._

 _The coming three years were of hell for the soldier told her it wasn't an honor in the least. She questioned everything she had learned from the sisters as she fought in battles that made the second war for Armageddon a small skirmish. Millions died around her every month as she slept in trenches or underground bunkers to avoid the constant debris falling from the sky from the air battles._

 _The sound of mortars became a lullaby to the woman as she slept in her power suit, ready to sprint into combat at a second's notice with her sisters. Her work outs had been replaced with live action that pushed her to the mental and physical brink every evening. She fought no matter how tired or wounded she had become._

 _Bullet wounds were spread out, but by year three of fighting, she had amassed a collection of ten more and one axe down her face. It barely missed cutting her eye and left a nasty groove down the left side of her face diagonally to her jaw bone._

 _The bolter bucked back into her hand with every shot, the armor absorbing the impact so the barrel climbed on a hint before she fired the second round off, killing the charging orks as Space Marines, a detachment of Space Wolves, cut through their left flank. Her boot was planted onto a concrete divider, bracing her so that she could lean into her rifle without overbalancing forward trying to compensate for the push the firearm gave her._

 _Her sisters were crouched down next to her barrier, firing from behind cover. It was a long time since that they were fresh battle sisters. Now they were hardened to war and followed her commands as their leader. She had proven she could lead enough that the Adepta Sororita had given her a detachment of three sisters under her command. Promoting her to a Sister Superior._

 _The ork charge would not stop, but neither would the faithful warriors. Ammo was becoming an issue, but with a lasgun at the ready on each sisters' backs, something that Harry had demanded her detachment keep on them at all times due to needing a backup weapon, they were able to discard the bolters when they ran out of rounds to fire._

" _Bomb Squigs! Two twenty degrees, Marines!" Harry called over her radio as she fired at the explosive balls of teeth. A grunting confirmation came over the headset as the Marines focused fire on the small devils, blowing them up along with anything around them._

 _The ground under the marines erupted into a mess of shrapnel and the sound of a loud echoing boom was heard to the west. "Tank! West, on the hill!" One of the surviving marines called out as they continued to fight, heedless of at least half their numbers that were dead on the ground._

 _Harry looked at her sisters and back at the tank. "Will! You're in charge." The indicated sister,_ _a black-haired woman that hadn't gotten her hair dyed white which made IDing her easy, shouted out her acknowledgment. "I'm on it," Harry said over the radio as she dashed out of cover, power axe and sword in hand. A good thermite grenade should melt through the cannon, rendering the gun useless._

 _The path to the tank was filled with battling orks and guardsmen, so it would take some time to reach them. Making sure her helmet was fully on, the only exposed part was her long hair from under the helmet as a seal was not needed at the time, Harry charged the line._

 _Her power axe ripped through orks with sickening ease and her chain sword finished them off. The strength buff she had in her power armor had the chain sword more capable of hacking apart limbs in a faster time._

 _It felt like hours, but only a few minutes passed as the tank bombed the battlefield, killing ork and Space Marines alike. The sound of the canon going off was deafening as Harry approached, but she didn't allow it to stop her killing a way to the armor. The moment she got within throwing distance, the thermite grenade was flying through the air, magnesium burning bright as it attached itself to the side of the barrel._

 _The moment the hole melted in, the tank fired another round, not noticing or not being able to stop itself. The round detonated inside the tube and blew the tank to pieces, the shells inside going up with the tank._

 _The resulting explosion picked Harry up off his feet and threw her dozens of meters away. The only reason she didn't go deaf was the helmet that she had deadening the sound to an ear ringing level. Even though her hearing was protected, the explosion had damaged her organs. "I'm hit," Harry gasped out through her headset. "Internal damage."_

" _On our way," One of the Space Marines yelled over his mic, killing orks around him. "Sisters, on us! For Russ! For the Wolftime!" The sound of gunfire lifted in the air as the marines roared out their battle cry over their gunfire._

 _Harry barely crawled behind cover as she watched the feral warriors carve through the army with claws and swords in their hands, bolters laying cold on their belts. Their fighting was beautiful to the soldier's eyes as she watched them advance. The flawless swings, the powerful strikes that launched orks into the air, how they shrugged off wounds in their frenzy. It was a thing of art._

 _A hulking figure slid down next to her and spun her onto her stomach. The sight of a black armored man with wolf and skull covered armor filled her vision. He quickly unlatched her armor and took the chest piece off, tearing the thin fabric she had left on her body to reveal her bruising torso._

" _Internal bleeding..." He mumbled as he took out a potion from a bullet-proof pouch. "Drink. It will clot the blood." Harry shakily grabbed the potion and knocked it back. The taste was that of blood and copper, but she easily swallowed the concoction. He handed her a second one as he rubbed a paste onto the bruised areas. "Will deaden the pain so you can continue to fight." She took that one too in a big gulp as the man slammed her chest piece back over her body and seal it. "On your feet," he ordered, reaching down with one of his large hands._

 _The potion was already taking affect as she reached out and grasped the hand, grip growing firmer as she was pulled up. Her lasgun was pressed into her arms and she shouldered it. The Large man, the Space Wolves' wolf priest, nodded at her and rejoined his brothers._

 _Harry followed the man and tore her own path next to the men as she found her sisters with_ _them. The battle slowed down enough that the fighters were able to regroup with the guardsmen in the bunker that the superiors were based out of._

" _We are retreating. The city is lost and we've only have a handful of platoons remaining," The officer in charge of the battle said as he stared at a hologram of the battlefield. There were far too many reds and slowly blinking out blue icons on the map. "Please cover our retreat, my lords and ladies," the man said with a dead look in his eyes._

 _Harry nodded and slapped her comrades on the back, staring at a group of dots. "Resupply. We'll hit that company of orks to cover that sector's retreat."_

 _The leader of the Wolves looked over the map. "We will take on the tank convoy to the north. We will be taking your explosives, coronal." The man nodded as he rubbed his face. The men and women departed to do as they said._

 _The battle was hard fought as they had no reinforcements, but a company of orks against four battle sisters would never be a simple battle. Harry had gotten the girls to take a Judgment launcher each with eighteen rounds apiece. They set up in ruins above where the orks would be, having launched the grenades to cover the street before they had climbed to their buildings, covering them with rubble so they were not seen._

 _The orks came in on slow moving trucks, munching on human legs or squigs as an after battle snack. "Blow it," Harry's voice whispered over the sister's headset. The women pressed down on the detonator button on their launchers at once. All seventy-two grenades went off, destroying half the company of orks and all their vehicles in one large swoop. "Fire," Harry mumbled over her mic as she prepped her stalker model bolter. "Three and move."_

 _Streams of bullets zipped out of the buildings, twelve orks dying. Harry picked herself up the moment the third ork in her sight died. Her wounds bothered her, but that didn't stop the sister from plowing through a weakened wall and quietly jump across to an adjacent building._

 _She slid down in a window and picked off three more orks as her sisters did the same before she relocated to the upper floor of the building. It took ten minutes, but all the orks were dead or wounded in the streets. A few must have gotten away, but they had provided enough distraction._

 _The sound of heavy explosives going across the city from their north told them all they needed to know of how the Wolves were doing. "Fall back. Our job is done," Harry said over her mic as she went to ground level to regroup._

 _The way back to the bunker to join the retreating element was filled with pats on the backs and praise for an operation well done. "I am going to make sure we have our fill tonight and then find somewhere that holds sermons," Harry laughed as she jogged to the base. The sisters under her gained smiles at the thought of a full stomach and a chance to visit a church. It had been years since they had experienced either._

 _Hopping into a bird, they grabbed a seat next to some guardsmen that gave them glances, but they had been around long enough that they were past the awe stage and more of the, they are there, stage._

 _The ship lifted off and they were soon watching the crumbling city from the air as the orks took it. "Anyone know the status of the Space Wolves?" Harry asked over the officer radio._

 _A voice crackled to life. "They are on their way out in a bird. They suffered one casualty from the diversion." Satisfied with the answer, the soldier leaned back and took over the helmet, shaking out her sweat and blood-streaked hair. Her sisters did the same thing and relaxed back even with the constant echoes of explosions shaking the bird they were on._

 _The guards chatted around them, relieved they were still alive from the fight. "We showed those greenskins what was what, didn't we?" One of the men laughed out as he held a bleeding arm. The men around him chuckled as they checked over their weapons._

 _The group arrive at a base they still held and dismounted. Harry was the first to get off the transport as she needed to get to the medic before the drugs were fully out of her system. "Sister Superior Mira. Report to the mess hall with your detachment, immediately," a voice came over the loudspeakers as the woman marched._

 _The woman internally sighed as she gestured for her team to follow. They arrived at the mess hall with a little help from guardsmen going about their business. The first thing that Harry saw was a group of Inquisition members standing in front of the mess, on a small stage. "Sister Mira! Please come forward," the inquisitor of the group shouted out._

 _Harry didn't hesitate to follow the order and jumped up onto the stage with quiet footsteps. She stood at attention as the inquisitor looked her over. He was wearing a large brim hat with black power armor under it. He motioned for his warriors to stand next to Harry. They seemed to be a detachment of space marines, of the Black Templar chapter._

" _Grab her," the hatted-man ordered and before Harry knew what was happening, she was on her knees in front of the inquisitor with two templars holding her down with the rest aiming their guns at her squad as they were about to attack. "For consorting with a Daemon traitor, I hereby sentence you to death!" He pulled out a pistol from his belt._

" _WHAT?!" Harry screamed as she struggled against the monsters of humanity that were holding her down. "I have been faithful to the Emperor all my life!" She struggled harder as she tried to get away from the obvious traitor or abuser of power._

" _Captain Titus." She froze when she heard this name. "Ah, you do remember him. Sad to say he has fallen to darkness and been put down for it. We must make sure his taint doesn't spread any further. While you have not shown any symptoms of the taint, we must be careful. Take heart, your team will not be harmed." The man pressed the pistol against Harry's forehead, right above the right eye and pulled the trigger._

"Ahh!" Harry screamed out in terror as she bolted upright in her bed. Blood jetted out of her skull and pain filled her body. She grabbed her sheet and pressed it against her skull, careless about how much her body hurt. "Ron!" She roared out, startling the boy awake and he turned to see his friend holding a blood-soaked sheet to his face, a green eye glaring over at him. "Get a medic, or Pomfrey! I have a hole the size of my damn finger in my face!"

He stumbled back away from the teen and ran out of the room. "Help!" She heard him yell. "Harry's hurt! Help!" The teen remained in the room and slid his legs off the side of the bed and took his shirt off, momentarily taking the blanket away from her face so that she could get the shirt off.

Tossing the blanket to the side, she folded the shirt and pressed it against her skull, checking to see that there was in fact immense amounts of bruising on his torso. " _Fucking greenskins, fucking inquisition._ " Harry snarled out as she fought against letting the pain get to her.

A set of running feet was heard racing down the hall and the door that had been partly open was taken off the hinges and splintered as Sirius barreled in. "Harry!" He screamed as he did so, vaulting over Ron's bed in one leap and stopping just short of Harry.

His eyes were wide and skin pale as he looked over the injured teen. "I need Pomfrey or someone experienced in battlefield medicine. My skull has a 6 centimeter in diameter hole in it and I have internal damage across my body.

As if by call, Pomfrey dashed in wearing pajamas and ran to Harry's side. The teen lifted her shirt off the wound and the two gasped as they saw a bit of her brain through the hole. "I need the bone closed."

She examined it for a second. "Skele-gro is still in your system. The hole is already doing a fairly good job closing on its own. I'd give in a few minutes, but here." She opened her bag and handed him a large vial of more of the disgusting liquid.

Harry grabbed it and forced it down her throat, careful about not moving her head. It tasted worse than the potion the wolf priest had given her, but the distinct painful tingle in her head was felt over the pain. The nurse hummed as she watched the bone grow with a pale face.

She threw out a few medical spell and gasped at the results. "Your brain is fine, but the rest of your organs are damaged and muscles severely atrophied, how did you lose muscle so fast, I just checked you over?! The new scars are also worrying, but they come up as old and healed." Harry looked down to see her bullet wounds around her body and she knew that, under the blood, the axe scar from the war was there.

Ron and Hermione quickly came into the room as the trio waited for the medicine to take hold and finish off fixing his skull. The pair immediately threw up to the side before they stumbled out of the room. Pomfrey ignored them as she handed Harry a few potions for blood and repair.

The teen took them and her body felt better almost instantly. "How did you hurt yourself so badly, Mister Potter?" The nurse asked in a worried tone. Harry didn't say anything as she waited for the medicine to close the hole in her head. She didn't like being called mister, but didn't care at the moment as she felt horrible.

The potions slowly took hold and righted what was wrong. Harry gave a sigh of relief as she relaxed, chin cradled in her hand, leaning on her knees. "That hurt," she absently commented as she used her free hand to grab the bloody sheet and wiped her face off on a clean end.

"H-harry? Are y-you okay, pup?" Harry nodded at the older man and gave him a heartfelt smile, ignoring the fact that she just experienced getting her head blown off by an order she was part of. Right in front of her team no less.

Pomfrey humphed and looked at Harry with a critical eye. "What happened to you, Mister Potter?" she demanded from the teen sitting on the bed, covered in his blood. A deep scar was visible on their cheek along with many old wounds around their exposed torso.

Harry scratched her face and shrugged at the query. "Don't know. Woke up in pain, had a hole in my head, so I called for help. I want to know why, but I honest have no idea." The confused teen put all the honesty she could into her words and the nurse didn't look like she believed them, but left it.

She packed up her gear and hummed. "I will be here for tonight. Mister Black, please have a room prepared for me." She turned back to Harry. "You will stay in bed until I tell you that you can get up."

The teen nodded and Sirius pulled out a wand, cleaning the sheets and his body of any trace of blood. The nurse watched as he laid back down and nodded to herself. Harry was asleep in moments, her sleep not being any bit restful.

The next morning, she woke up feeling fine, the potions having done their job. Her leg and arms were still tender, along with her head, but she felt well enough considering. Harry saw that Ron was still snoring like a chainsaw, so she got up and stalked out of the room, finding the bathroom to clean up, making a stop at her trunk for some clothing.

At the bathroom, the mirror on the wall showed the true change to her body. Fourteen bullet scars were spread across her body, two on the left leg, three on the right, one on the right arm, another on the left. The rest were on her front along with the claw scar.

Her lightning bolt had a round hole at the top of it, covered by the short fringes that Harry had. "Going to need to get rid of that with scar cream," Harry mumbled as she added the cream that reduced if not just eliminated scars to her shopping list.

When she was clean and in new clothes, Harry went back to lay down in bed to do some of the homework she missed, the textbooks needed next to her. Humming a hymn to herself as she worked. Paperwork was a course in officer training, so she easily cross referenced books to make sure the homework was well written in pen, not touching the quill as it was rather stupid in her futuristic thinking mind.

She finished her homework quickly and quietly, easily ignoring the chainsaw going off next to her, used to bombing runs and falling aircrafts while she worked. The work was placed on the top of her trunk as the teen got off the bed and started praying to the holy guardian.

For two hours, she prayed as she had done in training, and when the clock hit seven, she finished up the session. Not tired, but not wanting to prolong her recovery, the teen crawled back into bed with her old first year textbooks to go over them.

Before, where she thought they were just so bland even if they talked about magic, now with the texts as dry as a shipping report in her mind, Harry easily read the books and took notes to productively pass the morning. It killed time and by nine, Molly was shouting up for everyone to get up and ready for the day, breakfast was soon.

That gave Harry just enough time to finish her potions textbook. They had saved her life in this world and the one before, so learning their secrets would help her survival. She was a warrior, even without the memories, so she knew that being a medic would not suit her lifestyle. She, dare say, liked violence, in smaller quantities than something like war. The thought of becoming a soldier was an appealing one, but this world did not let women… 'I'm a guy.' So soldier would work, but she would have to be a guy. But… I'm really not one anymore.'

* * *

 **Well... I'm about fucking done with giving y'all works. I'm trying my hand at writing a story about a subject I enjoy the premise of, trying my fucking best to be sensitive towards everyone in general because I like to think myself a GOOD FUCKING PERSON! But no. No, I a perverted asshole who should cut myself. Also a fag.**

Guest: really cool idea but your so inlove with the chick your replacing him (NOT TURNING him into) with , and so obviously hate Harry so much damn much it makes the story hard to get into... the demontor part has been about the only part worth reading... the rest of it is confusing slapped together flashbacks with a chicks life that's cruel and sick (I know the warhammer universe...and the humans of it are just fucked up that's all it really is...the same people who like the humans of that universe secretly like there woman to tie them up and beat them too...the most pathetic and screwed up race in the dark and twisted universe by far!) and then mirrored it in Harrys already sad apthetic life... its bad enough the shit that really did happen in the books...but can tell your going to enjoy pilling more crap on someone while presenting them as "strong" but spending the entire time showing how weak and pathetic and how hard everything is...god go cut ur wrists and get over this crap and write a real trans Harry story that doesn't involve lots of sick twisted perversion...that's a horrible image to send oout for the trans community! Not all of us hate are selves and are running from seriouse damage! Some of us really where just born in the wrong body! Your Harry at best is going to be a little perv crossdresser! A real trans IS A GIRL! Being a horny fag and trying to right a real Trans story isn't going to work for u! u just don't know!

 **I didn't and truly do not understand some of the points she made. Hate themselves? Harry's rightfully confused, not outright hating herself. Heaping on troubles? Fucking merging two people together is a problem one over-fucking-comes in these types of stories! Yes, I understand some if not most trans-gendered people were born in the wrong body, but I don't think that merging a fucking female grim-dark space warrior with a damn teenage wizard with massive self-esteem issues by means of explainable soul MAGIC is normal!**

 **And... Cruel and sick life of Mira? Christ, I didn't think the story was cruel nor sick! It was a flashback to how she trusted her god to guide her as a soldier and backstory on her LOVING home life. Am I being a horny fag, excellent choice of words to impart on one's sensitivity towards the matter, using a derogatory slur towards homosexuals.**

I'm sorry. I needed to get that off my chest. The death threats last year still bother me and now being called a fag that should cut their wrists. Well... I. I am just starting hate writing for this site again, but I need the strangers' feedback to improve. I fucking hate a lot of people here, but I know the vast majority of you guys and gals are great people and I love your reviews. They brighten my day when I get advice or suggestions for my story. But then this happens and i got bullied enough through my school career, eight fucking years of it. I do not need it on a site where I voluntarily give you free stories to read. And I do feel bullied from this, no matter how sissy that is. Also, if you're going to leave a comment like this, **don't be a coward and hide behind a guest account.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Support

The added years of being essentially a nun helped drive home that she really wasn't comfortable as a guy anymore. The fourteen years as a guy had nothing on the twenty-eight she had as a woman. Especially when of those years, eleven of which she was in a cupboard and abused, the rest had barely in acknowledgment of gender due to being a late bloomer in puberty. That little event was changing already, but it was too late to do anything about the change in her psyche.

The revelation didn't really matter to the teen, as she didn't hold much stock in her gender, barely holding any physical attraction to things. She barely acknowledged things were beautiful and only at a logical level.

Ron was still asleep as everyone was waking up, but Harry didn't bother getting him up. He would have to suffer the consequences for being such a heavy sleeper. By half past nine, everyone but she and Ron had made it downstairs. The sound of marching footsteps told her all she needed to know of who was coming up the stairs.

In response to the impending noise, Harry ducked behind her books and covered her ear closest to the door as she laid on her stomach. There was a loud crash and a shrill screech, "Ronald Weasley! Why are you not up yet?!" The redhead shot up in bed with a startled screech of fright and stared at his mother with wide eyes.

'Dear Emperor, she could wake up Necrons with that kind of voice,' Harry mentally exclaimed as Ron was dragged out of bed and marched out to get ready for the day. She didn't seem to remember Harry was in the same room and that was fine with her. She went back to reading and taking notes on the second year of potions next.

It was an hour before anyone visited her. The sound of the door opening signaled the visitor entering. Looking up revealed to the teen that it was Sirius with a tray of food in hand. He gave a sheepish smile as he sat it down next to the bed on the nightstand. "Thought someone had already sent up a meal and I can't seem to find Kreacher anywhere, not that he is useful or anything."

The teen chuckled nervously and said, "Yeah about that… Did Kreacher look really old?" Sirius nodded his head. "Um… I'm sorry, but I kinda… killed him." Padfoot stared at his godson with wide-eyes of surprise when he heard that.

He looked around for something, trying to collect his thoughts before voicing, "Why?"

Harry rubbed under his nose and answered the thin man. "Well… It was yesterday. I was just in and Pomfrey was fixing me up. That screaming portrait started yelling, so I, of course, blew it up. The elf came from the ceiling with this big ass knife and I shattered his neck with a bludgeoning spell. Pomfrey or Moody didn't tell you guys?"

He shook his head negatively. "That little bastard," he growled as he glared at the wall, a slight manic look in his eye. "Try to take my godson away from me!"

Harry debated with himself for a moment before sighing, drawing Sirius's attention to his form. 'I need to tell someone. This isn't something I can get through alone and Sirius knows how to handle violence in some extent. Or unhinged enough not to mind too much…' Harry took a fortifying breath and told the man, "There is something else, that relates to my outburst of deadly violence that had nothing to do with surprise."

"What is it?" He asked with a tilt to his head, like a curious canine.

"Shut and silence the room, please. This can not get out. No one would understand and well… you probably wouldn't either, but I need to tell someone." Sirius nodded slowly and got up, closing the door and warding the room with temporary spells. He gave a nod as he finished, sitting next to Harry's bed. "Okay. I'm… Please let me finish. I'm not Harry Potter anymore."

Sirius stared at the teen sitting up on the bed, searching for signs that the body on the bed wasn't his godson, but couldn't find any reason to believe he wasn't. "I… Okay. During the dementor attack, something happened. I felt my soul… tearing, or something. I didn't think it was that bad, you know, when it was happening. I was focused on killing the daemon at the time. But the effects were immediate, if took a bit of time to fully show the true colors."

Harry ran her hand through her short hair as she leaned forward. "I had my first flashback, to a life that wasn't my own, almost a second after I got my soul back. I would later find out through multiple other flashes that I was remembering a time where I was Vera Mira. A Sister of Battle under the Adepta Sororitas, a women's military branch of the Imperial Cult. The first flash was a short skirmish with orks, large savage bastards that love war for the sake of war. I was with an Ultramarine by the name of… Titus," Harry growled out the name as if it was venom. Sirius didn't say anything, just gestured for Harry to continue.

"The next flash was of me fighting the daemons the fool was manipulated into releasing onto Cadia, the forgeworld I grew up on. A forgeworld is a planet under the Imperium of Man, humanity's sole empire and greatest threat against the aliens and agents of Chaos. We made sure the empire had arms and bullets. I was a guardsman from fifteen to twenty-five where I fought in several major invasions and a few more skirmishes as Cadia was a heavily sought after world for orks." Harry smirked at the pale man. "We made the best shit and had enough weapons to glass half the damn galaxy."

The smirk lifted in a joyous smile. "Next was all the time I spent in church as a child. All the sermons and teachings of our lord, the God emperor of Man. I can safely say, this was the best thing that came out of the deal, but then..." Harry sighed and the smile fell. "I went through grunt training next and experienced the five years of war as a guardsman."

The teen barked out a laugh. "I've killed so many things, so much sentient life in that time. Orks didn't have self-preservation really. If you were in their way, hundred of thousands were there to kill just you. It was a sport to them and they wanted to be the best. The worst part is... I didn't… don't care. They were aliens in my... Vera's mind and the Emperor dictates that they are to die for existing."

The man listening to every word, quickly asked, "Do wizards fall under alien? Do you still believe that?"

Harry thought for a moment, but easily came to an answer, "No, wizards would've been pskers but we just had to beware them. Healthy dose of paranoia and all. Wizards are actually better as our magic comes from nature, not the void. Well, I was hated for existing here and I would never do that to someone, so that's all fine. Vera was a bit more kindhearted in nature, so it is easy to ignore it, even if our faith tells us to hate them. The Imperial Cult is highly flexible, so I can ignore that creed and still worship everything else.."

"So… You mentioned sisters of battle?" Sirius brought up. "Was that important to your life?"

She gave him a smile as she relaxed back against the wall. "In time, that was a later flash, and yes, Padfoot. I spent a year training as an officer of my world. For four year I was a junior officer. Felt all of it even if it was only… an hour? But in one day, near my twenty-fifth year on Cadia, the big strike hit."

The teen sighed as she rubbed her eyes. "Orks are cunning creatures, but find the stealthy approached cowardly, so we were not prepared when they snuck into our planetary defense cannon , a big ass cannon that could be compared to anti-air gun that fired miniature nukes without the radiation, and took it over from us. At the same time they blew up the officer bunker and I took command from there."

"I lead us to victory, though I sent so many… So many men to their death and they went willingly. We all knew this was going to be the end of the line for most of us and when the daemons appeared, we became more reckless. The men..." Harry stopped and took a breath. Sirius grabbed one of her hands to show his support to the teen, even if he was greatly confused on what the hell the teen was talking about. "The men wanted to die fighting, wanted to kill those fuckers that betrayed humanity for corrupted power of daemons." The amount of vitriol that erupted from her mouth startled the man into letting go of her hand, never having heard such violence from his godchild before. "So I sent them to die in an effort to buy us time. Titus had started it though, so he would be the one to end it."

"He closed the portal that allowed the chaos troops in by destroying an ancient and holy device. I looked up to that device as a pinnacle of mankind's resilience and to see it crumble in seconds. I hated it, but I knew it was necessary if we were to survive. He went alone and ended the invasion by killing the remaining chaos lord that had come through. He showed a resistance to chaos and well… those that can tolerate it are more susceptible to falling to it." Padfoot was made more nervous by the bitter laugh that escaped her lips.

"My skills earned me a place as a novice under the Adepta Sororitas, the sisters of battle you asked about. I trained to be the best warrior I could be to guard the God Emperor as he guarded humanity. I was a strange entry as only orphans from an extremely young age are recruited, but I had proven myself so they allowed it. Two years I trained but then I was pawned off to the Inquisition under an Inquisitor to broaden my experiences." Harry rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, I learned a lot under the man. In three years, I rooted out traitors and heretics. On the third year, the last outing as a Sororitas Acolyte, what I was considered for going out with the Inquisition, I was ambushed and impaled on the ground." At this, the teen placed her hand onto the scar.

"It hurt, but I made through no worse for wear other than a little scratch. I was sent back to the Order's world where I would continue my training to soon join the Order of the Martyred Lady. I quickly finished my training and was sent to one of the few war worlds where there was constant strife. I don't want to mention what happened there at the moment. It was… horrible to say the least. So many of our men and women died even with command being flawless." The teen placed her head into her hands. "I can still hear the bombs and the screaming. The sun never broke through the haze of ash that was constantly raining around us. That world burned for the entire three years I was there."

A hand fell on her shoulder and she gave a small smile to Sirius. "It's fine, Harry. You're here now and that's what matters." It was obvious he was struggling to understand. It'd be worrying if he wasn't.

She nodded and took another breath. "I'm almost done. I had to cover the retreat, so my girls and I, we set up an ambush and they did magnificently. We destroyed half with explosives then picked them off like ghosts. They never missed a shot and I… I promised them I would get them a full meal! I promised them and when we got to base… all they got in return was watching me get executed for working with Titus for two days! I couldn't even arrange for their meal before I died!" Harry cried out, the reality of her death crashing down on her.

Sirius saw the teen breaking down and pulled her into a hug, letting her cling to him. "I don't even feel like a guy anymore. I'm more comfortable as Vera than Harry Potter! As Vera, I had a mom and dad that loved me, supported me in everything I did! I had a faith that I believed in and comrades, people that looked up to me and in the end, I had sisters that I would have died for! Harry had nothing but an abusive household and constant threat of death over his head with a damned lunatic trying to kill him and no one helping him deal with anything! The public hates him or see him as a circus monkey that is one step away from needing to be put down! I don't know what to do, Sirius!"

The man had absolutely no idea how to help her. He never was good with crying people and that didn't change when he was put in prison. "W-well… um… I… um..." He stopped stuttering and just gave the teen a harder hug.

She grabbed hold of his shirt and tried to pull herself together. 'Sisters don't cry, Mira! You're not Mira though… Pull yourself together Potter, you didn't cry when the basilisk tried to kill you! You have a safe life now, calm down!'

It took a minute of mentally screaming at herself before she was calm enough to disengage from Sirius. Wiping her eyes quickly to take away any trace of tears from her face, Harry sniffed hard, and scrubbed her face. "Okay… Okay, sorry about that, Sirius," She apologized as she looked at the man with one slightly bloodshot eye while rubbing the other.

He looked at her and rubbed his beard. "It's fine, pup." They sat in silence for a bit while Harry pulled herself further together and Sirius tried to figure out what the hell the teen had told him. "Okay… So, let me get this straight. You are Vera Mira and Harry Potter." She nodded at the words. "You were a soldier of a religion and fought in a major war, bigger than anything every here for three years, before being betrayed."

"It's like I didn't just tell you," Harry laughed out her smart ass remark, a trait that Potter and Mira both shared. He flicked her in the forehead for that.

A grin spread on Sirius's face at the remark, but it quickly fell as he continued. "You are a woman of… Thirty-three?" A nod was given to confirm, "And a fifteen year old boy. Though you feel more like the woman…" he sighed as he got up to pace. "I'll have to research a bit, but while I know there are no rituals that can safely be done to change gender, I'm sure there is something that can help you turn into a… girl… if you really want to, at least temporarily. I'm not sure about all this stuff, but I'll help you with what you need help with. You're my god… child after all."

He dropped the wards around the room and scratched his ratty hair. "With how power hungry my family was, I'm sure there's something around here that can help you." he spun on his heels and looked at the teen, pointing his finger at her. "Now, eat. I know you didn't get enough from those bastards you lived with, so eat as much as you can while I go look."

A nod was his only answer, Harry a bit too shocked to even thank the man for his immense understanding and kindness before the man left the room, mumbling to himself, "Now, where the hell to start?"

The rest of the day was uneventful, with Pomfrey checking her over for a bit, deeming that she should be fine with one more day of bed rest. Hermione visited and spent a few hours reading with Harry, occasionally throwing out a thought here and there, but mostly left Harry alone to do her own thing. She was kind enough not to bring up the events of last night even if her eyes strayed to the fresh scars on her face every once in a while.

However, as lunch came around, a thought came to her mind. "Hermione, you think the twins can do permanent transfiguration?" She would need to commission them for a task if they could. Molly had stopped by for a moment to drop her key off, so she just needed to wait for the next day.

"Dunno. Want me to ask them?" Hermione offered and Harry nodded with a thanks. The girl finished a passage she was on before leaving to go ask the two trouble makers the question.

She came back a few minutes later. "They can, but want to know why you wanted to know."

"Oh, just need them to help me make something tomorrow. Nothing big," was the answer the teen gave as she worked on her third year potion book, still taking notes. Hermione accepted this and went back to working.

Ron didn't show up for the rest of the day and didn't say a word as he hopped into bed. He ignored Harry as he went to sleep and Harry just couldn't care.

* * *

 **Had some of these chapters on backlog, maybe one more. I dunno. I wrote it in bulk. A kind fellow messaged me, reminding me that I wrote this. So I wiped the dust off the Gdrive doc and threw it up here. Hope you like. And please. If you flame, think it out**


End file.
